


Вефь

by vera_est



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Soul Bond, Were-Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: На охоте Дин попадает в лапы вефя, монстра, всегда существующего в паре. Сэм направляется к Кэсси, ведь она — единственная девушка, к которой Винчестер когда-либо испытывал настоящие чувства. Там он надеется найти своего пропавшего брата.Дисклаймер: персонажи и Вселенная принадлежат Эрику Крипке.





	Вефь

– Давай, Сэмми, поведай мне ещё один разок, в какой дыре мы оказались по твоей милости на этот раз, — Дин пошевелил бровями, пытаясь поправить сползшую на глаза шапку, но ничего не вышло. Ему всё же пришлось достать руки из карманов и поправить её. Накинув заодно капюшон, Дин поспешил вернуть пальцы в тепло: они быстро замерзали несмотря на тёплые кожаные перчатки с меховой выделкой внутри. Наблюдавший за ним Сэм только головой покачал и процитировал то немногое, что ему удалось найти.  
– Интернешнл Фоллс – административный центр округа Кучичинг. Население около 6703 человек. Расположен на правом берегу реки Рэйн-Ривер, на границе с Канадой. Считается, что данный город — самое холодное место в континентальной части США, поэтому неофициальное название города — «холодильник нации».   
– И ребята ничуть с этим не ошиблись. У меня сейчас пальцы на ногах отвалятся!  
Сэм сделал вид, что ему совершенно безразличны стоны брата, и продолжил, добавив своему голосу лекционной торжественности:  
– Средняя годовая температура 36.4 °F, если тебе так интересно. В 11 километрах к востоку от города располагается национальный парк «Вояжёрс». Здесь-то всё самое странное и начинается. Вояжерс - единственный из парков, где дорог нет вообще. Углубиться в этот парк можно только по воде. Вояжерс примыкает к Приграничным Диким Водам Зоны Каноэ, которые также были сформированы на массивном ледниковом основании, называемом Канадский щит. В результате в регионе образовались необычные каменные обнажения, озёра неправильной формы, и медленно текущие реки. Парк в основном состоит из воды – из пяти крупных озёр и, по крайней мере, 25 мелких.   
– И как ты только всё это запоминаешь, ботаник? – проворчал Дин.  
– Около недели назад в лесах национального парка пропала девушка, её так и не нашли. Власти предположили, что она отправилась любоваться красотами и попала в лапы к волкам.   
Поиски продолжаются, но они протекают настолько вяло, что надежды на успех у родственников пропавшей нет никаких. Но дело не только в этом. Смотритель парка говорит, что видел на берегу одного из озёр рысь.  
– И что?  
– Если бы ты не прогуливал уроки биологии в школе, Дин, то знал бы, что евразийские рыси водятся лишь в России, Скандинавии, Финляндии, некоторых областях Польши и Чехии, в Канаде и США же водятся только североамериканская и рыжая рысь! Смотритель очень точно описал животное, оно выглядело совсем не так как те зверьки, что бегают по землям Америки. Да что я тебе объясняю. Пойми одно, здесь её быть не должно!   
– Может это какая-то заблудившаяся рысь?   
Сэм лишь устало махнул рукой и направился в сторону берега, где   
находился прокат снегоходов.  
– Ты – придурок.  
– Эй! Я пошутил, – Дин поспешил догнать брата, на ходу поправляя сползающую с плеча лямку рюкзака.  
Когда они отдалились от берега, Сэм стал внимательно оглядываться по сторонам. Его не покидало чувство тревоги с тех самых пор, как они оставили Импалу Калебу и сели на самолёт. Дин, весь полёт просидевший как на иголках и вздрагивающий от малейшего шороха, спокойствия не прибавлял. Едва они прибыли в пункт назначения, он - ты же все еще о Дине говоришь начал ныть по поводу пробирающего холода и несъедобной пищи, а так же несколько раз порывался позвонить и узнать, что с его малышкой, но поры так и оставались просто порывами — некогда на работе беспокоится о благополучно оставленной в надежных руках машине. Успокоился он только тогда, когда Сэм разрешил ему взять ноутбук и перекинуть в картишки. В этом крошечном городке никто и не слышал о wi-fi, поэтому о порносайтах Дину пришлось забыть.   
Пока они ехали по озеру, у Сэма было время подумать. Пропавшая девушка и странным образом возникшая в парке рысь указывали на одно: новый всплеск активности вефей. Монстры считались давно уничтоженными, но иногда отдельные особи всплывали то здесь, то там. Монстры считались мифом, но все же очень редко можно было услышать о случаях встречи человека с ними. Чтобы расправится с вефем, его надо было сжечь. Но всегда существовала угроза быть укушенным или поцарапанным зверем, а это означало большую беду. Подобно оборотням вефи таким образом превращали людей в себе подобных. Сейчас же у монстров начинался период спаривания, поэтому они были особенно активны. Следовало быть начеку.  
Когда они достигли тех мест, где смотритель видел рысь, Дин попросил человека, сопровождавшего их, остановиться и причалить к берегу. Они с братом сошли на землю и, внимательно вглядываясь в лесные сумерки, двинулись в самую чащу. Дин шёл немного впереди, иногда оборачиваясь и взглядом напоминая брату идти след в след. Не хватало ещё угодить в припорошенную снегом волчью нору. Сэму очень хотелось напомнить брату о том, что он давно не маленький мальчик и вполне может сам о себе позаботится. Но во время охоты не время было выяснять отношения, поэтому он сдержался, лишь сильнее стиснув зубы.  
Пальцы замёрзли, и от этого ружьё становилось тяжелее с каждым шагом. Сэм боролся с желанием повернуть назад. Снег скрипел под его сапогами, рюкзак бил по спине, а ветер срывал с веток колючие снежные шапки и швырял их в лицо. И тут Дин замер и показал куда-то под самую макушку высокого дерева. Сначала Сэм ничего не увидел, но потом смог различить крохотную фигурку, подвешенную за руки на ветку.   
Дин отдал брату свой рюкзак и ружьё и подошёл к дереву, оглядывая его.  
– Что ты собрался делать?  
– Сниму её оттуда. Ты – прикрывай меня и, если что, стреляй.  
– Ты даже до середины не доберёшься.  
Дин подмигнул ему и обхватил ствол руками, сколько хватало сил.  
– Я полон сюрпризов, Сэмми.  
Дин медленно поднимался вверх, иногда делая короткие передышки. Сэм наблюдал за ним снизу, затаив дыхание. Каждый раз ему казалось, что ещё немного и Дин сорвётся, но всё шлее нормально. Сэм испытал чувство гордости, когда Дину удалось добраться до вершины. Но самое сложное было ещё впереди: нужно как-то подобраться к девушке, освободить её и не свалиться вниз.  
Дин извернулся, перегнулся через ветку и достал нож из голенища своего сапога. Он ухватился одной рукой за ближайший сук, другой попытался дотянуться до верёвки, примотанной в обледеневшей ветке. У него получилось только с третей попытки: несколько раз лезвие проходило в сантиметре он цели. Наконец, Дин сумел поддеть верёвку и немного разрезать её. Дальше оставалось терпеливо пилить её лезвием. Спустя примерно десять минут ему удалось ослабить путы. Убрав нож, Дин наклонился ниже и, обхватив девушку за талию, потянул её на себя. Ветка под ним опасно затрещала. Внизу Сэм затаил дыхание, боясь пошевелиться. Ему казалось, что он сам балансирует на краю пропасти и сорвётся вниз в любой момент. Дин на секунду замер, затем резко дёрнул девушку на себя. Ему удалось подтянуть её к себе. Теперь оставалось сделать самую малость – благополучно спуститься вниз.   
И тут практически бесшумно появился она. Огромная кошка, немного напоминающая собаку из-за своей укороченности и длинноногости, медленно ступала по земле, приближаясь к Сэму. Голова у зверя была небольшая, округлая и очень выразительная. Уши заканчивались смешными длинными кисточками. Мягкий на вид, длинный и густой мех животного был рыжевато-бурого цвета. Мех был испещрен темными пятнами, крупными на спине и боках, мелкими на груди и ногах. Животное водило длинными усами.  
Сэм никогда в жизни не видел ничего подобного. Он почувствовал странный трепет, глядя на это необыкновенное и опасное существо. Он даже сумел заметить, что мех на брюхе животного был особенно длинным, чистого белого окраса с редким крапом. Зверь казался невероятно грациозным, ловким и сильным. От него веяло опасностью. Золотисто-зелёные глаза зачаровывали, окутывали волшебной дымкой. Сэм не заметил, как положил оба ружья на снег и сделал шаг навстречу своей смерти.  
Вдруг раздался громкий хлопок, и воздух вокруг него наполнился едким дымом: кажется, Дину удалось-таки разжечь огонь. Как только животное скрылось из вида, очарование рассеялось, и к Сэму вернулась возможность здраво мыслить. Он попытался нашарить брошенное оружие, но под руки попадался только холодный снег. Сэму казалось, что вефь где-то рядом, готовый к прыжку. Он будто чувствовал горячее дыхание монстра на своём лица. На самом же деле это был жар от вспыхнувшего рядом с ним дерева.  
Кто-то толкнул Сэма в спину и опрокинул на землю. Он приготовился к ожесточённой борьбе за жизнь, но оказался прижат к земле телом брата. Дин смотрел на него сверху вниз и недовольно хмурился:  
– Вот же блядь.   
– Надо убираться отсюда, Дин. Иначе мы тут сгорим ко всем чертям.  
Дин помог ему подняться на ноги и, не дав возразить, толкнул в том направлении, откуда они пришли.   
– Уходи.   
– Что?  
– Забирай девушку и сваливай отсюда к лодке. Я задержусь ненадолго, закончу дела и догоню вас.  
– Дин, я не брошу тебя здесь.  
Дин больно сжал его плечо и встряхнул:  
– Хочешь, чтобы мы все превратились в барбекю?  
– Нет. Нам нужно выбираться всем вместе.  
– Эта тварь ещё где-то здесь. Я должен убедится, что она сгорит вместе с этим сраным куском земли. Давай, делай, что тебе говорят.  
Когда Сэм попытался объяснить ему всю абсурдность подобной идеи, рядом с ними с грохотом упало охваченное пламенем дерево. Дин не стал ничего больше слушать, он молча торопливо всунул в руки брата девушку и скрылся в дыму. Сэм даже толком не успел понять, что, чёрт возьми, произошло. Хотел броситься вслед за братом, но даже не смог понять, куда идти: всё вокруг устилало густое марево. Открыл рот, чтобы позвать и тут же наглотался едкого дыма. Сэм чувствовал себя загнанным в ловушку. Он беспомощно огляделся по сторонам и двинулся туда, где, как ему казалось, был выход к берегу. Вокруг него всё трещало и рушилось. В воздухе бесновались перепуганные птицы. Шум, треск, крики смешались в один не прекращающийся, сводящий с ума гул. Лёгкие забило едким дымом, глаза жгло. Руки отяжелели, и Сэм боролся с собственным телом, желавшим избавиться от непосильной ноши.  
Неожиданно в глаза ударил яркий свет, который с каждым мгновением нарастал. Сэм зажмурился и упал на колени, не удержав равновесия. Над ним в воздухе завис вертолёт: кто-то заметил дым и вызвал спасателей и пожарную службу.   
Сэм склонился над девушкой и постарался нащупать пульс: тонкая жилка под его пальцами едва подрагивала. Девушка лежала на спине, неестественно склонив голову на бок. Только сейчас Сэм сумел как следует её рассмотреть. Её курточка и тёплые брюки были разорваны в нескольких местах, волосы спутались и слиплись от крови. Кожа девушки приобрела синюшный оттенок: неудивительно, неизвестно, сколько она провела в холодном лесу, привязанная к дереву, без еды и воды. Вообще чудо, что она до сих пор была жива.  
К ним кто-то стремительно приближался. Спустя пару мгновений Сэм сумел разглядеть ядовито-жёлтую курточку и немного успокоился. Подошедший спасатель присел рядом с ними и что-то быстро проговорил в прикрепленную к воротнику рацию. Скоро к нему присоединились ещё трое. Они объяснили Сэму, что им необходимо добраться в безопасное место как можно скорее. Девушку уложили на принесенные носилки и транспортировали к вертолёту. Когда они попытались увести Сэма, тот начал вырываться:  
– Нет, я не могу уйти.  
Один из спасателей покачал головой и отпустил его, отступая.  
– У парня шок. Нужно успокоительное.  
Сэм что было силы замотал головой и развернулся в сторону горящего леса:  
– Вы не понимаете, там мой брат!  
Спасатели снова обступили его и с силой потянули в сторону вертолёта. Теперь Сэм вырывался уже в полную силу, нанося удары один за другим. Он не видел куда бьёт, не знал, насколько его хватит, он всего лишь должен был добраться до Дина, спасти его. Он ни за что не бросил бы брата в лесу, умирать.  
– Сэр, успокойтесь, вашего брата сейчас ищут.   
Сэм почувствовал новую вспышку злости. Он готов был броситься на спасателей, пытавшихся помешать ему найти брата, когда из леса вышли два человека. Они поддерживали за руки третьего, измазанного сажей и кровью. Сэм рванулся к ним, забыв обо всём на свете.  
– Дин.  
Брат слабо улыбнулся ему и покачал головой:  
– Нужно убираться отсюда.  
У Сэма хватило сил лишь на то, чтобы сжать его руку в ответ. Их обоих доставили на вертолёт, и тот, наконец, поднялся в воздух. Улучив момент, Сэм прижался лбом к его плечу и тихо спросил:  
– Вефь?  
– Сгорел.  
Теперь можно было закрыть глаза и позволить усталости взять над ним вверх. Они справились, монстр сгорел, Дин был жив.  
Сэм пообещал себе, что отключится на минуточку. Только на одну минуточку. Но когда вертолёт приземлился возле местной больницы, он крепко спал, сжимая во сне рукав куртки брата. Дин с лёгкой улыбкой наблюдал за ним.   
Больница, куда их привезли, была просто крошечная. Маленькое двухэтажное здание, в котором располагались: реанимация, стационар и родильное отделение. Для морга, слава Богу, отвели отдельное здание. Всего больница была рассчитана на восемьдесят человек. Для города с населением в семь тысяч жителей большего и не требовалось.   
Это и многое другое, бесполезное, Сэм выяснил, пока разговаривал с молодой медсестрой, ожидая брата. Доктор уже осмотрел Дина и уверил обоих, что в стационарном лечении тот не нуждается, а вот повязка на раны и ожоги просто необходима. Сейчас его брат находился в перевязочной один на один с хмурым и уставшим медбратом. При мысли об этом Сэм улыбнулся. Ему в этом плане повезло гораздо больше. Хоть Аманда и болтала без умолку, она хотя бы не могла сломать ему что-нибудь, надавив слишком сильно.  
Наконец, дверь перевязочной открылась, и на пороге показался хмурый Дин, готовый растерзать любого, осмелившегося приблизиться. Сэму в любом случае терять было нечего. Подойдя к брату, он попытался помочь ему натянуть рубашку на пострадавшее плечо, но Дин только раздраженно пихнул его локтем.  
– Ей, я пытаюсь помочь.  
– Я сам справлюсь.  
Наблюдая за тем, как Дин морщится от боли, Сэм почувствовал раздражение. Его выводило из себя маниакальное желание брата всегда контролировать ситуацию. Порой Сэму хотелось помочь, оказать поддержу, но он каждый раз наталкивался на глухую стену. Дин с ослиным упорством терпел боль, не признаваясь в том, что ему нужна была помощь.  
– Ты ведёшь себя как ребёнок.  
– А ты – как отборная сучка. Лучше узнай, что случилось с девушкой.  
Сэм покачал головой и повернулся к обескураженной Аманде. Подарив ей очаровательную улыбку, попросил о помощи. Сначала девушка отказала ему для вида, а после непродолжительных уговоров, согласилась разузнать о пациентке, поступившей вместе с ними. Сэму пришлось ждать минут пятнадцать, прежде чем Аманда вернулась. Всё это время он наблюдал за тем, как Дин, чертыхаясь, сражался с автоматом с кофе. Пациенты и медперсонал тоже оглядывались на него, но посматривали на странного парня с недоумением. Рядом с Дином нарисовалась маленькая девочка в гипсе и спокойно купила стаканчик с горячим шоколадом. Она одарила Дина яркой улыбкой и принялась объяснять, как нужно вставлять монетку, чтобы обязательно получить желаемое. Глядя на них, Сэм ощутил лёгкую грусть. Когда-то давно, кажется, в другой жизни, он мечтал, что однажды он купит дом, женится, и по зелёной лужайке под окнами будут бегать его собственные дети. Но этому не суждено было исполниться. Сейчас перед ним и братом была только бесконечная дорога, уводящая в неизвестность. Поиски отца затягивались, и конца им не видно.   
– Девушку зовут Джейн Томпсон. Ей двадцать четыре года. Здесь был офицер полиции, сказал, что она пропала несколько дней назад. По счастливой случайности, её удалось обнаружить, – Аманда подошла к нему и совершенно не смущаясь, положила руку Сэму на плечо. – Эй, Сэм, ты меня слушаешь?  
– Да-да, конечно, – он постарался сосредоточиться на её словах, но непонятная тревога не отпускала его.  
– Хорошо. У девушки черепно-мозговая травма и кровотечение средней тяжести: какое-то животное нанесло ей рваную рану в брюшную область. Она не истекла кровью только потому, что несколько часов провела на холоде: низкая температура ослабила ток крови. Это и спасло ей жизнь.  
– В какой она палате?  
Аманда пожала плечами и разочаровано принялась разбирать какие-то бумаги в папке, которую держала в руках.  
– Её выписали.   
– Что? С такими серьёзными повреждениями? Да она же была без сознания, когда её привезли сюда.  
Девушка равнодушно махнула рукой:  
– Пациентка пришла в себя и написала расписку о том, что больница не несёт ответственности за её жизнь и здоровье. Собралась и уехала. Офицеру полиции объяснила, что не может здесь оставаться, что ей страшно, что её друг – врач и сможет о ней позаботиться. Это обычное дело. Наша клиника слишком маленькая, при первой же возможности пациенты бегут из «холодильника нации».  
Сэм не стал дослушивать её объяснения. Он направился к брату и, ухватив его за локоть, развернул к себе лицом. Дин выглядел раздражённым и усталым, с распухшими и покрасневшими от недосыпания глазами, осунувшимся лицом. Подметив это, Сэм подумал о том, через что Дину пришлось пройти. Сейчас ему необходим был отдых, но времени на это не оставалось: как можно скорее нужно было найти поспешно скрывшуюся из больницы девушку. Если вефь укусил её, то очень скоро она сама станет монстром, и неизвестно, сколько людей ещё погибнет.  
Обрисовав брату ситуацию, Сэм предложил вызвать такси и поехать в мотель. Им жизненно необходим был отдых, иначе они стали сами превратились бы в добычу. В их деле никогда нельзя было терять форму.   
Дин настолько сильно вымотался, что даже не пошёл в душ, а сразу же лёг на кровать прямо в ботинках и отключился. Спустя полчаса, вышедший из ванны. Сэм остановился возле его кровати, вглядываясь в Дина так, словно давно не видел. Сегодня он мог лишиться старшего брата – единственной опоры, которая у него осталась. О том, что бы он делал тогда, как существовал, даже думать не хотелось. Теперь, когда адреналин немного улёгся, появилось чувство нерастраченной нежности. Дин никогда не позволял заботиться о себе, отмахиваясь от вопросов о самочувствии, называя проявления внимания телячьими нежностями. Иногда Сэму до безумия хотелось сделать что-то для брата, просто так, потому что другие семьи так делают. Но обычно такие попытки заканчивались недовольным бурчанием Дина, сроднившегося с ролью сильного, несгибаемого обстоятельствами старшего брата, даже мысли не допускавшего, что может быть иначе.  
Сейчас, пока Дин спал, можно было ненадолго забыть о масках, приличиях и прочей ерунде. Можно было позволить себе сделать что-то и не боятся быть высмеянным. Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, Сэм подумал о том, что Дин был прав, и он на самом деле немного девчонка. Иначе как ещё объяснить то, что он присел возле кровати брата, разглядывал его, как музейный экспонат? Одёрнув себя, Сэм встал, поправил одеяло брата и упал на свою кровать. Было всего семь часов вечера, даже солнце не село, но сил на что-то ещё не оставалось. Закрыв глаза, он тут же уснул.  
Его разбудил болезненный стон брата. Открыв глаза, Сэм приподнялся на локтях и включил настольную лампу. Дин дёрнулся и повернул голову в противоположную от источника света сторону. У него на лбу выступила испарина, губы обметались, щёки заалели. Сэм вскочил с кровати и бросился к брату. Он прикоснулся к запястью Дина и встряхнул его.  
– Эй, Дин, просыпайся.  
Дин попытался вырвать руку и что-то пробормотал себе под нос. Его кожа была очень горячая, а повязка, которая немного сползла с плеча к локтю, намокла. Сэм не на шутку заволновался: ещё пару часов назад всё было нормально!   
– Дин, просыпайся. Да просыпайся же!  
Дин кое-как открыл глаза и посмотрел на брата мутным взглядом. Всё его тело словно было охвачено пламенем. Он беспокойно завозился, стягивая с себя одеяло.  
– Жарко, Сэм. Очень жарко.  
– Сейчас, потерпи немного, – Сэм достал из рюкзака бутылку с водой и, приподняв Дина, помог ему сделать несколько глотков. Уложив его обратно на кровать, он стал рыться в сумке Дина в поисках градусника. Найдя его, Сэм просунул его между потрескавшихся губ и, придерживая за подбородок, стал ждать. Когда градусник пискнул, он извлёк его и, взглянув на цифры, почувствовал лёгкое головокружение. Почти 101° F! Это было плохо, очень-очень плохо. Необходимо было срочно сбить жар. Из жаропонижающего у них был только тайленол. Споив брату таблетку, Сэм поспешил в ванную за мокрым полотенцем. Требовалось действовать очень быстро, иначе последствия могли быть непредсказуемыми.  
Раздев Дина, Сэм осторожно оторвал полоски лейкопластыря с кожи брата и открыл рану на плече. Увиденное его нисколько не успокоило. Кожа вокруг раны вспухла и покраснела, сама же она была покрыта светло серой жидкостью. Чертыхнувшись, Сэм снова полез в аптечку: в прошлый раз они дезинфицировали нож, и он им так и не пригодился. Сейчас было самое время его использовать. Но для начала нужно было убедиться, что Дин не станет сопротивляться.  
Убедившись, что Дин в сознании и понимает его, Сэм попытался ему объяснить, что ему нужно сделать. Дин вяло реагировал на его слова, всё время старался закрыть глаза. Они часто получали ранения на охоте, но никогда ещё заражение не протекало так быстро. Обычно этого вообще удавалось избежать, если же нет, признаки нагноения появлялись на вторые-третьи сутки. На этот раз даже суток не прошло. Сэму стало по-настоящему страшно, но он старался держать себя в руках, потому что Дину сейчас, как никогда раньше, нужен был собранный, а не сходящий с ума от беспокойства брат. Им обоим это было нужно.  
Осторожно привязав одну руку брата к изголовью кровати, другую он уложил на край возле себя. Дин вроде бы справился со сном и теперь смотрел на него, не отрываясь. Смазав рану антисептиком, Сэм осторожно поддел кожу на ране и сделал небольшой разрез. Дин зашипел от боли и замотал головой. Сэм подавил нахлынувшее чувство вины и медленно выдавил из раны гной. У него просто не было выбора, но это ни сколько не меняло того, что он чувствовал себя просто отвратительно, причиняя брату боль.   
Ещё раз промыв рану, Сэм наложил чистую повязку. Теперь нужно было сбить температуру. Мокрым полотенцем Сэм обтирал тело Дина, от шеи до пяток. Приходилось несколько раз смачивать полотенце, так как оно быстро нагревалось. Сэм старался касаться брата как можно аккуратнее, пытаясь не оставить на коже следов от грубого мотельного мохера. Он прикасался к груди и животу брата, к его бёдрам и стопам. Сэм не раз видел брата обнажённым, всё-таки большую часть жизни они провели вместе, переезжая с места на места. Но сейчас Дин выглядел трогательно-хрупким. Это невозможно было объяснить. Его брат всегда излучал силу и опасность, он был тем самым настоящим мужчиной, способным на бесстрашный поступок, о котором мечтали женщины. Он легко приспосабливался к любой ситуации, сражал наповал, если не кулаком, так острым едким словом. И всё же в такие вот моменты из-за потрепанной маски героя появлялся настоящий Дин, которому тоже нужно было хотя бы немного внимания и искренней заботы. Сэм очень хотел быть тем, кому брат мог довериться, но у него не всегда получалось. Сейчас у них обоих не было выбора.  
Тайленол в паре с обтиранием, наконец, подействовали, и жар спал. Этого, конечно, было недостаточно. Необходимо было ввести в организм антибиотики, желательно внутримышечно, так они быстрее достигли бы крови. Но у них ничего подходящего не было. Значит, ему нужно пойти в аптеку.  
Сэм потянулся к изголовью кровати, чтобы отвязать брата, но Дин его остановил.  
– Не надо.  
– Дин, у тебя рана загноилась. Отсюда и температура. Я немного её сбил, но нужен антибиотик. У нас всё закончилось. Послушай, я быстро, до аптеки и обратно. Не могу же я оставить тебя привязанным.  
Дин облизал пересохшие губы, и Сэм снова почувствовал себя виноватым. За то, что не был рядом с братом там, в лесу, за то, что не уберёг и не доглядел. За то, что позволил уйти из больницы не обследовавшись как следует. За то, что банально не догадался смочить губы брата водой. Идиот.  
– Я надеялся, что смогу сам с этим справиться. Но я тебя подвёл.  
– Дин, не говори глупости. Ты спас девушку. Ты – герой.  
– Сэм, он меня укусил.  
– Что?  
– Вефь. Он меня укусил. Я думал, что сам смогу сделать всё, что нужно… Сэм, пожалуйста. Ты должен… у тебя нет выбора.  
Сэм сам не заметил, как разозлился. Это произошло слишком быстро: одно мгновение, и он уже с яростью пнул свой рюкзак и что было силы заехал кулаком в настенное зеркало. По его поверхности тут же пошли трещины, а на костяшках пальцев выступила кровь. Но Сэм не чувствовал боли. Внутри него клокотала неугасимая неподвластная ему яростная стихия. Он готов был крушить всё на своё пути. И если бы не лежащий на кровати ослабленный от лихорадки Дин, он бы так и сделал. Но Дин был здесь, и ему нужна была его помощь. Поэтому Сэм лишь опустился на соседнюю кровать и уткнулся лицом в руки. Какое-то время он молчал, переваривая услышанное. Потом резко выпрямился и потянулся за своей курточкой.  
– Я не знаю, почему ты промолчал. Сейчас это уже не важно. Я иду в аптеку, куплю антибиотиков. Ты остаёшься здесь. Когда я вернусь, мы поговорим.  
– Сэм…  
– Заткнись. Хоть раз в жизни, Дин, послушай меня. Заражение обратимо. Я точно это знаю. Мы вернём всё как было. А сейчас постарайся отдохнуть. Я скоро вернусь.  
Накинув куртку, Сэм вышел за дверь. Холодный воздух немного остудил его, привёл мысли в порядок. Он понимал, почему Дин скрыл от него укус вефя: хотел всё сделать сам как хороший старший брат. Но не смог. И в какой-то степени Сэм был даже рад этому. В конце концов, если бы Дин справился, то был бы уже мёртв. А он никак не мог этого допустить. Нет уж, баста. Дороже брата у него никого не было. И Сэм не собирался его терять.  
Спросив у девушки-администратора, где находится ближайшая круглосуточная аптека, Сэм направился туда. Фармацевт оказалась милая женщина средних лет. Она с охотой рассказала Сэму, какой антибиотик лучше и снабдила подробной инструкцией по их применению. Купив упаковку азоллицина, Сэм поблагодарил её и направился обратно. Возле их номера стояла машина полицейского патруля. Сэм бросился внутрь. На пороге его остановил офицер.  
– Вы кто?  
– Я – Митч Пит. Снимаю этот номер. Что случилось?  
– Соседи вызвали полицию. Они слышали громкие крики и грохот. Потом звук разбившегося стекла. Не знаете, что это всё может значить?  
Сэм знал. Он очень хорошо знал. Кажется, они где-то ошиблись, и превращение произошло. Дин сбежал. Его нужно было найти как можно скорее. От только этого не объяснишь полиции.  
– Моему брату стало плохо: недавно он поранил ногу, рана загноилась. Я пошёл в аптеку за лекарством. Понятия не имею, что могло произойти.  
Офицер покачал головой:  
– Мы будем заниматься опросом свидетелей. Если вы нам ещё понадобитесь, мы позвоним. Не уезжайте из города.  
Когда полицейские уехали, Сэм без сил опустился на кровать. Он заметил валявшийся на полу телефон брата и взял его в руки. Любовно проведя пальцем по треснувшему экрану, Сэм тяжело вздохнул и зарылся пальцами себе в волосы. Из него будто выкачали весь воздух. Нужно было искать брата, а сил не хватало даже на то, чтобы позвонить Бобби. Какая-то мутная апатия, и больше ничего. А ведь они должны были искать сбежавшую девушку. Теперь было уже не до этого. Главное – Дин. Остальному придётся подождать.  
После Сэм потратил почти сутки на безуспешные поиски брата. Он облазил все окрестные котлованы, кусты и холмы, чуть не угодил в болото, едва выбрался оттуда. Но результатом этого стала только разорванная возле колена нога. Дин будто сквозь землю провалился. Даже опрос постояльцев соседних номеров ничего не дал. Они отвечали вяло, давали односложные ответы, только чтобы он скорее он них отстал. Только маленькая девочка с большой куклой робко заметила, что видела «большую кису, воооот с таким кисточками на ушках», но родители велели ей не выдумывать глупости и идти скорее спать. Пришлось возвращаться в мотель. Девушка за стойкой оглядела его с жалостью, но у неё хватило ума воздержаться от комментариев. Молча протянув ему ключ, блондинка сделала вид, что её больше интересуют собственные ногти. Несколько часов назад она с готовностью флиртовала с ним, сейчас же, не знала, куда деть глаза.  
Всю ночь Сэм провёл за ноутбуком. Он просмотрел несколько десятков сайтов. Больше половины оказались пустышками. Оставшиеся по большому счёту содержали уже известную ему информацию. Только один блог привлёк его внимание: некий Флэш вел учёт сверхъестественных тварей, с которыми ему якобы пришлось столкнуться. Среди них значился вефь. Сэм зарегистрировался в системе и написал ему личное сообщение, мало надеясь на ответ. Почти со стопроцентной уверенностью можно было говорить о том, что парень – завравшийся любитель ужастиков или что-то вроде. Оказалось, что нет.  
Парень ответил Сэму под утро. Ответ был коротким: “У тебя есть Skype?” У Сэма его не было. Пришлось искать программу в интернете и устанавливать. После он выслал парню свой ник. Разговор вышел странным. Флэш не стал ходить вокруг да около. Он сразу перешёл к главным вопросам: как Сэм вышел на него, зачем ему вефи и всё в таком духе. Сэму пришлось врать. Так продолжалось минут двадцать. Наконец, парень поверил, что его не разыгрывают и не собираются над ним издеваться. Он решился.  
История Флеша была простой как дважды два. Сын профессора, работавшего в американском Национальном музее естественной истории в Вашингтоне, он страдал от одиночества. У парня совсем не было друзей, и всё свободное время он проводил среди старых талмудов отца. Фрик в очках с толстыми стёклами. Кому такой нужен кроме мамы с папой да надоедливой младшей сестры? Разве только коту. К сожалению, рыжий не умел разговаривать. Зато у Флэша был доступ к книгам, содержащим невероятные легенды и мировые загадки. И этого было вполне достаточно. Он собирал информацию о различных странностях, раскладывал её по полочкам, классифицировал. Потом выставлял эту информацию на всеобщее обозрение в интернете, сопровождая её жутковатыми историями якобы из жизни. Таким образом, он привлекал к себе внимание, ведь молодёжи всегда были интересны подобные истории с закрученным и страшным сюжетом. Он пользовался популярностью в виртуале, тем самым компенсируя недостаток настоящей жизни. Всё это Сэм пропустил мимо ушей. Гораздо больше его заинтересовали выдержки из старых книг, выложенные Флэшем. Здесь было кое-что интересное.  
Вефь – существо, которое с заходом солнца превращается в рысь. Днём же человек ничего не помнит не только о своих ночных приключениях, но и о себе вообще: ни имени, ни места жительства, ни семьи, – ничего. Каждый день начинается для него чистой белой страницей, на которой можно написать всё, что угодно. Так будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока вефь впервые не прольёт человеческую кровь. Познавший её вкус навсегда остаётся в животном обличии. Основной пищей вефя в разных местах обитания могут стать небольшие копытные: косуля, серна, детеныши оленя и кабарга или зайцы и мелкие грызуны. Насекомые и случайно пойманные птицы дополняют меню этой огромной кошки. Вефь способен долго преследовать добычу, но чаще всего, если он не настигнет ее в первые минуты, то отказывается от дальнейших попыток. Охотятся и живут вефи парами. Вефь приходит за тем, кого любил при жизни больше всего на свете. Истинные чувства привлекают его больше всего. В это время он ухаживает за будущим партнёром: ласкается, трётся мордой, вылизывает партнёра, добывает ему пищу, оберегает и защищает, и даже спит, тесно прижавшись к нему. Преодолев период ухаживаний, который может длиться от нескольких дней до недели, вефь кусает партнёра, пробуя его кровь на вкус, и поит его своей, тем самым превращая его в себе подобного. С этих самых пор оба никогда уже вновь не станут людьми. В случае гибели партнёра, вефь   
не найдёт себе пару, доживая свои дни в одиночестве. И хотя вефи – бессмертны, они быстро погибают без своей пары, как собаки, потерявшие хозяина – от тоски.  
Компании себе подобных, за исключением своего партнёра, вефь избегает. Случайно оказавшись на одной территории, вефи, не принадлежащие к одному роду, вступают в схватку на поражение. Победителем оказывается сильнейший из них. За ним остаётся право убить побеждённого. Вефи – единственные полуразумные сверхъестественные существа, которые поддерживают кровную месть. За своего убитого партнёра вефь будет мстить до последнего вздоха, как бы пафосно это не звучало. Точно так же поступает самка, если лишается кого-то из своего ещё неокрепшего потомства. Размножаются вефи, как и все млекопитающие. Вельфята очень напоминают котят, их рождается трое или четверо, и в первые месяцы жизни они очень уязвимы.   
Повзрослевший вефь, благодаря своей силе и ловкости способен отвоевать территорию и безбедно существовать на ней со своим партнёром. А территория, которую контролирует пара, огромна — до 25 000 га. Хозяева используют не все пространство сразу, а делят свой участок на секторы. Обитающая в одном месте живность быстро привыкает к присутствию хищников и становится осторожна, тогда вефи перебираются в другой сектор своего участка, где животные «расслабились» без «присмотра» и потеряли бдительность, — там охотиться легче.  
Для вефя не имеет значения пол партнёра. Если они оба оказываются женской или мужской особью, то принимают ситуацию как есть, и живут без потомства. Для человека вефи практически не опасны. Если произошла случайная встреча, то они стараются поскорее скрыться. Но если человек сам проявляет агрессию, вефь нападает первым. Своими сильными челюстями он способен перекусить человеческие кости.  
Если вефь не испробовал человеческой крови, то его превращение можно перманентно обратить. Для этого нужно провести особый ритуал, способный очистить кровь человека от яда. Уничтожить вефя можно только огнём, то есть, спалив его дотла.  
Вефи считаются редким видом нечисти. В своё время территория США была полностью вычищена от них отрядом охотников во главе с Томасом Мором, автором знаменитой «Утопии».   
Сэм поблагодарил Флэша за информацию. У него появился примерный план: если всё, что он узнал – правда, то ему нужно было найти Дина и провести необходимый ритуал. Благо рецепт Флеш ему дал. И тут вставал самый главный вопрос: где его искать? Куда он мог направиться? На ум ничего не приходило. Дин не заводил продолжительных романов, ограничиваясь короткими интрижками. Самая долгая его подружка продержалась месяц. И то потому, что они тогда задержались в городе из-за охоты, а девочка неплохо делала минет. Единственная, кто сумела удержать Дина дольше – Кэсси. Очаровательная мулатка, умевшая говорить людям правду в лицо. Ради неё Дин готов был на многое.   
Сэм взял в руки телефон брата и нашёл в записной книжке номер Кэсси. Девушка взяла трубку не сразу. Наконец, она ответила:  
– Дин?  
– Кэсси, здравствуй. Это Сэм. Нам нужно поговорить.

Сэм остановил машину возле небольшого двухэтажного дома и заглушил мотор. Оглянувшись на зашторенные окна, он открыл дверцу и выбрался наружу. Ему было неуютно, очень неуютно за рулём. Дин отсутствовал всего пару дней, а его детка уже выглядела заброшенной и одинокой. У Сэма совсем не оставалось времени на то, чтобы привести её в порядок. На заднем сидении скопились обёртки от бургеров и хот-догов. Дверца водителя противно поскрипывала. Одним словом, машина скучала по своему хозяину. Она словно не понимала, куда тот делся, и всем своим существом пыталась выразить недовольство сложившейся ситуацией.   
Сэм очень тосковал без брата. Ощущение было такое, словно кто-то украл важную часть его самого. Мир буквально перевернулся с ног на голову. Без Дина всё вокруг казалось пустым и бессмысленным. Приветливые улыбки встречных девушек раздражали, знакомые песни по радио злили, а запах любимых бургеров с луком из дорожного кофе надолго отбил аппетит. То, с какой осторожностью Бобби разговаривал с ним просто выбешивало. На исходе третьего дня Сэм был готов убить любого, кто осмелился бы к нему подойти. Нервы были словно натянутые струны, способные разорваться от малейшего неосторожного прикосновения.   
Сэм по привычке заказывал двухместный номер, и только позже, спохватившись, долго сидел, уставившись на пустую кровать остекленевшим взглядом. Как же он скучал без Дина. Это невозможно было передать словами. Скучал по его нескончаемой глупой болтовне, подколкам и идиотским шуткам. По заинтересованным взглядам и обольстительным улыбкам, которыми Дин щедро одаривал всех симпатичных девушек. Нет, он вовсе не был бабником, просто не привык быть невежливым в обращении с дамами. Обычно в ответ на это Сэм закатывал глаза. Сейчас он бы многое отдал за то, чтобы Дин насыпал зудящего порошка в его нижнее бельё.  
Очнувшись от своих мыслей, Сэм зашагал по посыпанной песком дорожке к дому Кэсси. По большому счёту Сэм ничего о ней не знал. Всё, что ему удалось вытянуть из брата в прошлый раз, умещалось в пару коротких предложений. У них были романтические отношения, но они быстро закончились. Кэсси порвала с Дином после того, как он рассказал ей о том, чем занимается. Она не смогла закрыть глаза на сопровождающую работу опасность. Дину расставание далось нелегко, потому что он чуть ли не впервые в жизни по-настоящему влюбился. Сэм с трудом верил, что его брат, готовый поровну разделить своё внимание на всех симпатичных девушек мира, остановился на какой-то одной. Он не понимал, чем эта привлекательная, но далеко не красивая девушка сумела завоевать избалованного ласками сексапильных барышень Дина. И только столкнувшись с её сильным характером, прочувствовал исходящий от Кэсси магнетизм. Складывалось ощущение, что никакие лишения не могли сломить девушку, её дух, желание докопаться до истины несмотря ни на что. Авантюризм, которого начисто был лишён Сэм, присутствовал в каждом её слове, в каждом поступке. Конечно, как и любой человек, она испытывала страх, но умела ловко это скрывать. Работая журналистом, она часто сталкивалась с несправедливостью и жестокостью, но при этом в её душе всегда оставалось место состраданию. Такую девушку нелегко было завоевать, и ещё труднее было удержать возле себя. Дин блестяще справился с первым, но с треском провалил второе. Кэсси, хоть и излучала живой интерес ко всему происходящему вокруг, не готова была стать вдовой, так и не дождавшись свадьбы.  
Сэм очень надеялся, что не ошибся, и выбрал правильного человека. Второй попытки у него могло и не быть. Если Дин предпочёл кого-то другого, найти его было бы очень не просто, а вовремя практически невозможно. Но найти брата – только половина проблемы. Оставалось не совсем ясным, что с ним делать дальше. Ритуал нужно было проводить, подгадав нужный момент. Ровно в то мгновение, когда начнёт садиться солнце. И не секундой раньше. Что до тех пор делать с человеком, не способным вспомнить собственного имени, оставалось загадкой. Будь он на месте Дина, обязательно попытался бы сбежать. Чтобы этому помешать, нужно было либо связать, либо где-то запереть его. Сэм очень хорошо себе представлял, что будет чувствовать Дин в этот момент: панический страх. Беспомощный, оторванный от привычной обстановки, да ещё и полностью потерявший ориентир во времени и собственной личности. Ощущения должны были быть не из приятных.   
И если с человеком Сэм бы ещё сумел сладить, то что делать с животным, он понятия не имел. В звериной форме Дин оставался опасным для окружающих. Поймать его в этом обличии будет очень не просто. Никакая цепь не удержит его, если животное будет сражаться за свою жизнь. Значит, нужно использовать ампулы с транквилизатором. Так, по крайней мере, у него появится шанс обойтись без чей-либо крови.  
Сэм настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что не заметил, как замер с занесённой над дверным звонком рукой. Во дворе соседского дома жалобно заскулил пёс. Видимо он привлёк внимание Кэсси, потому что дверь отворилась, и девушка вышла на крыльцо. Она окинула Сэма встревоженным взглядом, перевела взгляд на пустую машину и ещё больше нахмурилась. Ветер трепал выбившуюся из причёски волнистую прядь, и девушка раздражённо заправила её за ухо. Сэм, наконец, очнулся и улыбнулся Кэсси. Он нерешительно замер напротив неё, не зная, с чего начать. По дороге он придумал целую речь, подбирал правильные слова, но стоя на пороге её дома, словно утратил возможность говорить.   
Кэсси улыбнулась ему и обняла в знак приветствия. Отстранившись, девушка жестом предложила Сэму войти внутрь. Кэсси держалась очень спокойно, но от Сэма не укрылось тревога, затаившаяся в самой глубине её глаз. Девушка волновалась, но в свойственной ей манере пыталась это скрыть. Она предложила Сэму сесть в кресло, а сама отправилась на кухню сделать кофе. Когда пару минут спустя она возвращалась обратно, снова раздался душераздирающий собачий вой. От неожиданности Кэсси вздрогнула и чуть не уронила чашки с напитком на пол. Сэм поспешил ей на помощь, перехватив поднос, он поставил его на столик возле дивана. Завывания стихли, но даже Сэму стало немного не по себе.   
– Интересно, что так напугало бедное животное?   
Кэсси пожала плечами и села на диван, напротив Сэма.  
– Бинго обычно очень спокойный. Но последние пару дней он какой-то странный. Вчера вечером миссис Олсен потеряла его. Мы всю улицу поставили на уши, а оказалось, что пёс залез в щель между своей будкой и оградой. Он просидел там почти четыре часа, пока его случайно не обнаружил соседский мальчик. Знаешь, сначала я не придавала этому значения, но после твоего звонка поняла, что происходит что-то странное. Животные по всему городу словно взбесились. Сегодня утром обезьяны в зоопарке устроили настоящий бунт, едва не опрокинули свои клетки и закидали служителя, пришедшего их кормить, шкурками от бананов. Они никогда себе такого не позволяли. Вызванный ветеринар предположил, что животные чем-то сильно напуганы. Сэм, это как-то связано с тем, ради чего ты приехал?  
– Может быть, – Сэм поставил чашку на стол и взглянул на часы. Было около пяти. Вефи принимали звериную форму с заходом солнца. Даже если Дин уже был здесь, раньше десяти он не появился бы. Вот уж что Сэм умел просто отлично, так это ждать. Этим он всегда раздражал брата, не способного спокойно усидеть на одном месте дольше часа. Дин обзывал его занудой, хотя Сэм отлично знал, что на самом деле он так не думал. В конце концов из них двоих именно Сэм большую часть времени проводил за книгами. Если бы что-то подобное пришлось делать Дину, тот бы умер от тоски на середине второй страницы.   
Вместе они были великолепной командой, дополняя друг друга. А поодиночке становились уязвимыми, так как привыкли полагаться друг на друга. Удивительно, как легко они снова стали командой, после четырёх лет, проведённых Сэмом в Стэнфорде. Отец бы сказал, что доверие к семье у них в крови. Только на самом деле это было не так, для Сэма уж точно Он ни за что не смог бы раскрыться перед отцом так, как делал это перед Дином. Иногда Сэму казалось, что они с Дином могли общаться без слов. Даже с Джесс он не испытывал ничего подобного.   
– Сэм. Сэм?  
– Что? – встрепенувшись, Сэм посмотрел на девушку. Сообразив, что снова задумался и отключился от внешнего мира, он виновато улыбнулся. – Прости.  
– Ничего страшного. Расскажешь, что привело тебя сюда? По телефону ты сказал, что это связанно с Дином. С ним что-то случилось?   
– В нашей работе один недостаток – никогда не знаешь, что произойдёт в следующий момент. Мы с Дином должны были уничтожить вефя, но обстоятельства сложились так, что эта тварь укусила Дина.  
– Укусила?  
– Да. Поверь мне, ничем хорошим это не может обернуться. Кроме того, Дин решил, что совсем не обязательно ставить меня в известность. В общем, когда я сообразил, что к чему, было уже поздно. Он сбежал, выбив мотельное окно. У меня есть предположение, что он направляется сюда.   
– Но зачем? – Кэсси поставила чашку с кофе на стол.  
– Монстр, на которого мы охотились, не способен жить в одиночестве. Он пытается соединиться с тем, кого любил больше всего на свете.  
– И ты думаешь…  
– Да. Кэсси, это единственный шанс.  
Девушка решительно кивнула:  
– Я готова помочь Сэм.  
– Спасибо.   
– И что мы будем делать?  
– Ждать.  
– Ждать? Но чего?  
– Ты только не смейся, но захода солнца.  
Какое-то время они сидели в тишине. Каждый думал о чём-то своём. Устав от тоскливых мыслей о брате, Сэм стал разглядывать Кэсси, пытаясь угадать, о чём думала она. Но поймав на себе её удивлённый взгляд, виновато улыбнулся и принялся изучать дом. Ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как они были здесь в последний раз. Только на полке возле траурной фотографии отца Кэсси появилась ещё одна. Заметив замешательство гостя, Кэсси проследила за его взглядом и, стала складывать из салфетки фигурку пингвинёнка. Она действовала на автомате, даже не замечая этого. Салфетка в его руках будто бы сворачивалась сама по себе. Сэм заворожено наблюдал за её действиями.  
– Её не стало месяц назад. Мама не смогла без отца.  
– Мне очень жаль.  
Кэсси грустно улыбнулась Сэму и пожала плечами:  
– Я почти смирилась. Мне кажется, что сейчас она там, где ей лучше. Они с папой снова вместе, и это главное. Но знаешь, у меня такое чувство, что она ушла не совсем. Стоит мне закрыть глаза, я будто чувствую её присутствие рядом с собой. Но это просто невозможно После той истории мама взяла с меня обещание, что я не позволю ей превратиться в нечто подобное. Хотя это глупо, конечно. Мама бы ни за что не причинила кому-то вред. И всё же я её кремировала и раздала её личные вещи: одежду, книги и другие мелочи. И всё же меня что-то беспокоит. Особенно последние дни. Шорохи, скрипы. А вчера мне показалось, что за окнами кто-то ходит.  
– Что?  
– Тогда мне казалось, что я сошла с ума. Но теперь… Это мог быть Дин?  
Сэм встал со своего места и подошёл к стенном шкафу, оглядывая его:  
– Я не знаю точно, но всё может быть. Скажи, что ещё ты видела.  
– Ничего особенного. За окном будто тень промелькнула, я отодвинула штору, но ничего не увидела. У соседей залаяла собака, не так как сейчас, но довольно злобно, но вскоре и она затихла. Кажется на противоположной стороне улице кто-то стоял. Я испугалась и бросилась проверять сигнализацию. Одиночество превращает тебя в параноика, кажется, что воры могут проникнуть в любой момент. Но с системой безопасности всё было в порядке. На всякий случай я позвонила в полицию и рассказала им о случившемся. Они не придали моим словам особого значения, ведь в городе всем хорошо известно, что я потеряла родителей. Но патруль всё-таки прислали. Парни в форме прочесали всё вокруг дома, но ничего не нашли. Я решила, что мне правда показалось.  
– Во сколько это было?  
– Около двух часов ночи.   
– Больше суток назад.  
Теперь у Сэма не осталось никаких сомнений. Он поспешил на кухню. Необходимо было обезопасить Кэсси. В спешке он перевернул коробку со специями, но не обратил на это внимания. Найдя искомое, Сэм насыпал соль вдоль подоконников и дверных проёмов. Кэсси наблюдала за ним с огромным удивлением. Она была настолько поражена, что даже не стала протестовать, когда Сэм начал громить её кухню. Соленные дорожки возле окон всё же заставили её заговорить:  
– Что ты делаешь, Сэм?  
– Пытаюсь тебя защитить.  
– Это точно сработает?  
– По крайней мере Дин не сможет проникнуть в дом.  
– Тогда я хочу помочь.  
Дальше они обходили дом уже вместе. Кэсси с энтузиазмом взялась за новое дело. Она проверила всё окна и входные двери. Для надёжности даже проложила белую линию возле камина. Сэм не стал говорить, что это лишнее. Он понимал, что таким образом девушка отвлекается от не слишком привлекательной реальности. Для человека, на которого объявил охоту монстр, она держалась очень хорошо.  
Вскоре стало темнеть. Сэм приготовил оружие, и из окна наблюдал за тем, как медленно садилось солнце. Когда оно полностью скрылось за горизонтом, стало темно. Слишком громко застрекотали кузнечики. Кэсси сидела на кровати и сжимала в руках пистолет. Он был заряжен ампулами с транквилизаторами. Сэм объяснил девушке, как им пользоваться. Они оба чувствовали себя спокойнее, когда девушка была вооружена. Нельзя было допустить ещё одну непредвиденную ситуацию.  
В напряжённом ожидании прошло ещё не меньше часа, когда в свете фонаря промелькнула фигура большой кошки. Сэм сглотнул и повернулся к девушке.  
– Он здесь.   
Кэсси вскочила на ноги, но Сэм предупреждающе покачал головой.  
– Чтобы не случилось, оставайся в доме. Это очень важно, Кэсси. Не выходи.  
Сэму было не по себе, когда он оказался на открытом пространстве, залитом лунным светом. Вокруг стояла странная тишина, не нарушаемая даже звуком проезжающих машин. И тут завыл Бинго. Надрывный звук накрыл окрестности. Животное заходилось таким истошным, сводящим с ума воем, что кровь буквально стыла в жилах. За свою жизнь Сэм много чего повидал, но с полным страха воем собаки так и не научился справляться. Это было как с клоунами, только хуже. Сразу же хотелось заткнуть уши и не слышать ничего.  
И тут за его спиной послышалось приглушённое рычание. Сэм поспешно развернулся и прицелился. Он готов был спустить курок, но зелёные глаза, смотрящие будто бы в душу, завораживали. Стоящее перед ним животное было опасно и прекрасно одновременно. Огромное существо, почти полтора метра длинной и, наверное, не меньше пятидесяти килограммов веса, с густым мягким мехом палево-дымчатого окраса и чёрными пятнами. Животное водило ушами с большими длинными кисточками и помахивало коротким, будто обрубленным хвостом. Невероятно огромная кошка, грациозная, сильная. Глядя на неё, Сэм не мог сдвинуться с места.  
Животное враз подобралось и, оскалившись, прыгнуло на Сэма. Оно опрокинуло его на спину и пригвоздило лапой к земле. Оружие выпало из рук охотника. Сэм попытался до него дотянуться, но не смог. Вефь наклонился к самому его лицу, принюхиваясь. Высунул язык и провёл им по щеке Сэма, пробуя на вкус. И вдруг мурлыкнул, издавая вибрирующий гортанный звук. Сэм широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел в суженые зрачки монстра, теряя контроль над собой и над ситуацией. Кажется, прошла целая вечность. Но тут хлопнула входная дверь. Сэм мгновенно пришел в себя. Он что было силы закричал:  
– Нет, Кэсси, нет. Вернись. Чёрт возьми, вернись!  
Вефь перевёл на девушку заинтересованный взгляд. Он поводил усами, словно что-то обдумывая. Пристально посмотрел на Кэсси, затем на Сэма. Снова вернул своё внимание девушке. Он будто не мог решить что-то очень важное. И тут Кэсси навела на монстра оружие. Вефь зарычал и ощетинился. Он подобрался и спружинив, прыгнул. Но сегодня удача была не на его стороне. Крепко зажмурившись, Кэсси выстрелила. Монстр упал на землю в метре от неё. Он тяжело дышал, грудь его вздымалась и опускалась. Он смотрел на Сэма с такой таким выражением лица, будто тот его предал. Наконец, вефь закрыл глаза.  
Сэм поднялся с земли, ошеломлённый случившимся. Кэсси подошла к нему и ударила кулаком в плечо:  
– О чём ты думал? Он же едва не сожрал тебя!  
У Сэма хватило сил только на вымученную улыбку.  
– А где «спасибо»?  
– Давай, я потом рассчитаюсь. Оптом. За всё сразу.  
Кэсси улыбнулась в ответ.   
С рассветом из огромной кошки Дин превратился обратно в человека. Сэм, до самого утра остававшийся с ним, наблюдал за процессом трансформации с тяжёлым сердцем. Еще мгновение назад вытянувшееся на полу животное выгнулось дугой, громко завыло от боли, из пасти у него закапала на пол слюна и кровь. Протяжный утробный звук перешёл в жалобное поскуливание, продолжавшееся пару минут, но Сэму казалось, что прошла целая вечность, прежде чем всё окончательно стихло. На холодном полу лежал обнажённый измученный трансформацией Дин, безвольно раскинувший руки в стороны. Сэм поспешил поднять его и, укутав в свою куртку, вынести из подвала, временно служившего камерой для опасного зверя. Устроив брата на диване, он укрыл его тёплым одеялом и вышел на кухню принести стакан воды. За то мгновение, что его не было в комнате, Дин успел прийти в себя, испугаться незнакомой обстановки, и, обернув одеяло вокруг себя, дойти до окна, подрагивая от холода.  
— Дин, тебе лучше присесть, — Кэсси спустилась со второго этажа с рубашкой и джинсами отца в руках. Она подошла к Дину, желая его обнять, но он поспешно отстранился.  
— Ты кто, на хрен, такая, и что я здесь делаю?  
— Дин, послушай…  
— Не собираюсь я ничего слушать. Давай сюда мою одежду, и я сваливаю.  
— И куда интересно? — Сэм, появившись в гостиной, поставил стакан с водой на журнальный столик и вопросительно посмотрел на брата. — Ты знаешь, куда тебе нужно идти?   
Застигнутый врасплох, Дин развернулся слишком быстро, и едва не растянулся на полу, запутавшись в полах одеяла. Ему чудом удалось удержать равновесие и не лишится своего единственного прикрытия. Убедившись, что твёрдо стоит на ногах, он сделал несколько шагов назад, прижимая к себе одеяло.  
— А ты кто такой?  
— Я твой брат.  
— Очень смешно. Нет у меня никакого брата.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Поверь мне, уж это-то я знаю.   
— Да? Тогда скажи мне, как тебя зовут? Какое сегодня число? Может, нынешнего президента вспомнишь?  
Дин с усмешкой приготовился ему ответить, но так и не смог ничего произнести. Его лицо приняло озадаченное выражение, на лбу залегла глубокая складка; так бывало каждый раз, когда он погружался в размышления. Беззвучно что-то бормоча, он выглядел растерянным и беспомощным. Завёрнутый в одно тонкое, хоть и тёплое одеяло, Дин вызывал непреодолимое желание встряхнуть его, заставить снова стать самим собой. Но это однозначно не помогло бы.  
— Дин?  
— Что за чёрт?  
— Это очень странно, я знаю. Но тебе придётся мне поверить. Ты — Дин. 27 лет. Всю жизнь провёл на заднем сидении автомобиля, нянчась с младшим братом, которого считал занудой и занозой в заднице. Ты отличный охотник, повидавший в жизни всякого. Мы вместе убиваем монстров, представляющих опасность для других людей. Одна из таких тварей тебя достала. Нужно провести ритуал, чтобы всё вернулось на свои места.  
Дин громко рассмеялся:  
— О господи. Отличная штука, приятель!   
Сэм выразительно на него посмотрел.  
— Подожди, ты что, не шутишь? Да ты псих, каких ещё поискать. И вы хотите, чтобы я поверил в эту ерунду?  
— Дин, пожалуйста, — Кэсси всё же осмелилась к нему подойти и протянула ему одежду, — Ты должен его выслушать.  
— Ну да, ну да. Скорее я поверю, что это вы со мной что-то сделали, чем в существование нечисти или чего-то подобного.  
Ни сколько не стесняясь, Дин скинул с себя одеяло, и, даже не отвернувшись от ошарашенной девушки, принялся надевать джинсы, улыбаясь словно кот, которому досталась ещё живая мышь, с которой можно было поиграть. Застегнув пуговицы на рубашке и почесав пах, он огляделся по сторонам.  
— Где мои ботинки? И я что, без трусов сюда пришёл?  
— Чёрт возьми, — взорвался Сэм, — ты даже не помнишь, как тебя зовут! Тебе это не кажется странным? Давай же, раскинь мозгами. Зачем нам тебе врать?   
— Слушайте, здесь однозначно происходит какая-то фигня. Я совсем ничего не помню, ты прав. Вообще ничего. Но уж лучше я буду искать ответы сам, чем выслушивать ваши глупые россказни про монстров.   
— Дин…  
— И перестань меня так называть. Я не Дин!  
— Тогда кто ты?  
— Скоро узнаем. Надеюсь, я вас больше не увижу.  
Сэм бросился к нему, понимая, что придётся действовать силой. Схватив брата за руку, он дернул его на себя и в ту же секунду почувствовал, как спёрло дыхание и внутри всё оборвалось. Дин со всей силы засадил ему коленом в живот, заставляя согнуться пополам.  
— Чёрт возьми. Я так умею? Круто!  
Воспользовавшись всеобщим замешательством, он легко добрался до окна и распахнул его, готовясь выскользнуть наружу. Кэсси испуганно окрикнула его:  
— Дин!  
Но тот не стал её слушать.  
— Надо было его связать, — выругавшись, Сэм поспешил за ним, едва ли не сгибаясь пополам от боли при каждом шаге. Он нагнал Дина, когда тот был уже возле самого забора. Ухватив брата за рукав рубашки, Сэм сбил его с ног, и они покатились по земле, награждая друг друга ударами. Дин отчаянно отбивался, используя свои лучшие приёмы. Его память спала, но тело прекрасно знало, как нужно действовать, с какой силой бить, и как уклоняться.   
— Дин… пожалуйста, послушай меня…  
Тот ударил его кулаком в нос.   
Сэм не успел ответить, так как всё произошло слишком быстро. Вот он попытался ударить брата в ответ, а в следующее мгновение оказался распростёртым на земле под тяжёлой тушей отчаянно рычащего животного. Белоснежные клыки замерли у его лица, обдавая Сэма горячим дыханием, заставляя кожу покрыться мурашками. Два жёлтых глаза с вытянутыми зрачками не мигая смотрели на него. Тварь напоминала рысь, но была гораздо крупнее, сильнее и опаснее. Вефь. Но откуда, чёрт возьми, взялся ещё один?  
— Твою мать! — где-то рядом послушался полный удивления голос брата. Со стороны дома испуганно закричала Кэсси. В следующее мгновение вефь схватил Сэма за куртку и, рванув в сторону, больно приложил его головой о каменную кладку подъездной дорожки. Мир вокруг Сэма вспыхнул и исчез.

 

Сэм со стоном пришёл в себя и попытался открыть глаза, но из-за накатившей дурноты, удалось ему это только со второй попытки. В голове стоял вязкий липкий, словно паучья сеть, туман, а по телу разлилась дурманящая слабость. В полумраке Сэм почти ничего не видел, только неясные очертания помещения, в котором оказался. В воздухе стоял удушающий запах чего-то горького, от чего к горлу подступил очередной спазм, который не удалось сдержать. Выблевав содержимое желудка на дощатый пол, Сэм отчаянно попытался перехватить хоть немного воздуха, чтобы остановить болезненный процесс. Внутри было до омерзения пусто, а взбунтовавшийся организм выдавливал всё новые спазмы, скручивая внутренности в тугой узел. На языке осел ненавистный привкус желчи.   
Переборов себя, Сэм чуть отодвинулся в сторону и приподнялся на локтях, пытаясь оглядеться. Он обнаружил дощатый пол, укрытый старыми дырявыми матрасами. Вокруг громоздились ветхие стулья, стол на трёх ножках и шкафы с перекошенными открытыми дверцами. Опершись ладонями на высохшие от времени, скрипучие доски, он встал на ноги, покачиваясь от слабости. Ударившись о камень, Сэм заработал сотрясение мозга, и теперь его штормило, а тело едва слушалось. По какой-то непонятной причине вефь не убил его, как должен был, а притащил в заброшенную хижину. Сосредоточиться никак не получалось, он всё время сбивался на осмысливание деталей окружающей обстановки, что жутко раздражало. Но с этим оказалось практически невозможно было бороться. В самый неподходящий момент Сэм отметил для себя, что окно хижины было заколочено досками, сквозь щели пробивался солнечный свет, и пылинки, кружившиеся в воздухе, казалось, образовывали причудливый узор.   
Дверь в хижину была приоткрыта. Сэм удивлённо всматривался в солнечный просвет, обдумывая случившееся. Схватку с неожиданно напавшим вефем он проиграл подчистую, даже не успев в неё вступить. Его хорошенько приложили о камень головой и бросили на матрасы в старой заброшенной хижине. Логического объяснения подобному поведению монстра не существовало, по крайней мере, Сэм его не видел. Но раз шанс спастись выпал, нужно было им воспользоваться.  
Сэм пошатываясь, подошёл к двери и толкнул её. Скрипнув, та отворилась. Яркое солнце ослепило его, заставив зажмуриться. И тут за спиной раздался сдавленный женский всхлип. Сэм обернулся и увидел в углу сжавшуюся в комочек маленькую фигуру. Удивившись тому, что не заметил её сразу, он подошёл ближе. И будто удар под дых получил. Кэсси! Испуганная, заплаканная, затравленная, она сидела, уткнувшись лицом в колени, и тихо всхлипывала. Сэм бросился к ней не раздумывая. Тело девушки было перемазано в крови. Сцепив руки в замок, она раскачивалась из стороны в сторону, словно находясь в трансе. Сэм коснулся её плеча, позвав:  
– Кэсси.  
Она подняла на него покрасневшие опухшие глаза и взглянула так, будто и не видела вовсе. Дёрнув плечом, отодвинулась дальше, стараясь избежать прикосновения. Сэм оглядел девушку, оценивая повреждения. Он заметил следы от зубов на её плече и поражённо замер. Ситуация ухудшалась с каждой секундой. Теперь вместо одного вефя у него было целых три, и совершенно никаких идей, что со всем этим делать! Сэм не знал, сколько он пролежал без сознания, не имел ни малейшего понятия, как много времени у них осталось. Нельзя было терять ни секунды! Достав из кармана платок и зажав раны на плече девушки, чтобы остановить кровь, он попытался поставить её на ноги. Но Кэсси начала сопротивляться, вырываясь из его рук. Она захлёбывалась рыданиями и мотала головой из стороны в сторону. Прикосновения Сэма будто прожигали ей кожу, вызывая боль. Но выбора всё равно не было, поэтому Сэм силой заставил Кэсси подняться на ноги и потянул её в сторону двери. Громко закричав, выгибаясь дугой, она забилась в его руках. Сэм встряхнул её, приводя в чувство. Крик резко оборвалась, и Кэсси посмотрела ему в глаза.  
– Послушай, нам нужно выбираться отсюда. Нет времени на препирательство. Эта тварь тебя укусила. Нужно как можно скорее провести ритуал. Иначё всё станет ещё дерьмовее.  
Кэсси, как завороженная, смотрела на него, ничем не показывая, что поняла его. Потом, будто очнувшись, кивнула. Взяв за руку, Сэм потянул её за собой к выходу. Нужно было убираться, как можно скорее. Вефь, притащивший их сюда, мог вернуться в любой момент. Обнаружив, что пленники пытались бежать, тварь уж точно откажется от мысли проявить милосердие и сожрёт их с потрохами. То, что она до сих пор не появилась, было настоящей удачей.   
Доски скрипели от каждого их шага. Кэсси тяжело дышала за его спиной. Ладонь Сэма вспотела, и пальцы девушки начали выскальзывать из его захвата. Он попытался перехватить её и почувствовал, как его руку будто тисками зажало. Сквозь приоткрытую щель было видно подбирающиеся к ним сумерки. Остановившись, Сэм медленно развернулся и столкнулся с обезумевшим, полным боли взглядом Кэсси. Не выпуская его руки, девушка упала на колени и закричала, вкладывая с крик всю боль, которую испытывала. Процесс изменения был стремительным. Гораздо быстрее, чем это случилось с Дином. Всего какая-то минута потребовалась, чтобы превратить Кэсси из беспомощной девушки в огромного опасного монстра с когтистыми лапами и полной пастью мощных зубов. Рысь, перекатившись на живот, поскуливая, поднялась на ноги и припала к земле, словно готовясь к прыжку. Чёрт! Чёрт! Чёрт!  
– Кэсси, это я, Сэм. Я не причиню тебе вред! Слышишь меня? Пожалуйста, Кэсси.   
Рысь отступила от него и наклонила голову на бок. Она словно прощупывала его взглядом, прикидывая, можно ли ему доверять. Морда зверя приобрела озадаченное выражение, но спустя секунду Кэсси словно улыбнулась Сэму и подошла ближе. Её хвост перестал подрагивать, прижался к ноге. Животное толкнуло мужчину лапой в грудь, заставляя опуститься на колени, и коснулось носом его шеи, втягивая воздух. Кажется, ей что-то не понравилось, потому что через секунду она грозно на него зарычала, клацнув в воздухе зубами. Увернувшись, Сэм отполз в сторону, и перевернулся на спину. Бежать не имело смысла: попытка добычи сделать это лишь подогревала охотничий инстинкт животного. Прикидывая, что можно было использовать в качестве оружия, Сэм прижался спиной к стене хижины. Как назло, ничего такого под руку не попадалось. Стулья были слишком хлипкими и развалились бы при первом же ударе. Ничего металлического поблизости не было. Сэм оказался полностью безоружным перед вефем, уже вступившим в стадию мутации. Животное отрастило острые когти и зубы, к тому же вполне могло переломить ему шею одним ударом.   
Решив попытать счастье, Сэм вытянул вперёд руку и заговорил тихим, спокойным голосом, насколько это было возможно в подобной ситуации:  
– Кэсси, ты не хочешь причинить мне вред. Ты – сильная. Борись с этим.  
Рысь зашипела и ударила когтистой лапой в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица. Сэму пришлось ползком скрываться за старым столом. Убежище, конечно, не самое надёжное, но другого у него не было.  
Выждав момент, когда разъярённая рысь подобралась совсем близко, он опрокинул на неё стол и бросился бежать. За спиной раздался злобный рёв, что ещё больше подстегнуло Сэма. Ему не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как спасаться бегством. Безоружный, он был лёгкой добычей. Последний шанс – это выбраться на дорогу и, остановив проезжающую машину, добраться до города. В одиночку он точно не справился бы. Нужна была помощь Бобби.  
Сэм бежал, сам не зная куда. Ветки деревьев хлестали по лицу, приходило жмуриться, чтобы не остаться без глаз. Куртка зацепилась за сучок, да так сильно, что он не смог выпутаться, и пришлось оставить её там. Под ногами постоянно что-то хлюпало и трещало. Запнувшись, Сэм чуть не упал, но сумел удержать равновесие. Земля резко кончилась, камешек с шумом выскользнул из-под ноги Сэма и упал куда-то в пустоту. Внизу шумела река. Перебраться через обрыв не представлялось возможным. В лесу затрещали ветки: вефь был совсем близко.   
Сэм взглянул вниз. От высоты у него перехватило дыхание. Если он сейчас упадёт, то ещё не скоро встретится с землёй. Он точно умрёт, но ещё неизвестно, что хуже: мгновенная смерть или превращение в монстра. Ведь если вефь не добьёт его сразу, то превратит в себе подобного. Сэм не хотел даже думать о том, что случится после этого. От решительного шага его останавливала только мысль о брате, которого ещё можно было спасти. Что станет с Дином, если он умрёт? Сумеет ли он спастись от охотников? Скольких людей убьёт, прежде чем кто-нибудь избавится от него?   
Сэм не успел даже испугаться. Он увидел вефя, выходящего из леса, и на автомате сделал шаг назад. Воздух словно вышибло из его лёгких, когда огромная тень метнулась в его сторону и опрокинула на землю на безопасном расстоянии от края обрыва. Кэсси зарычала, злобное рычание было ей ответом. Сэм кое-как приподнялся на локтях и увидел ещё одну тварь, такую же как преследовавшая его, только всю в крупных серых пятнах. Два вефя уставились друг на друга, яростно размахивая хвостами из стороны в сторону и рыча. Серая рысь была значительно крупнее Кэсси, к тому же, судя по всему, она превратилась уже давно. И без проблем могла справиться со своим врагом. Но почему-то не нападала, лишь водя ушами, прислушиваясь. Кэсси же не решалась к ней приблизиться, лишь обнажала зубы и мотала хвостом из стороны в сторону.  
И тут, видимо, чтобы окончательно довести ситуацию до абсурда, на поляну выскочил ещё один зверь. Самый крупный из всех трёх, он не задумываясь ни на секунду, зарычал, бросаясь на врага. Они с серой рысью сцепились не на шутку, вгрызаясь друг в друга. Сэм узнал рыжую рысь со смешными коричневыми пятнышками на шкуре. Дин. Его брат преодолел хрен знает какое расстояние, чтобы вернуть украденное у него из-под носа. Он пришёл сражаться за Кэсси. В любой другой ситуации Сэм решил, что это очень романтичный поступок, но только не сейчас, когда всё складывалось так дерьмово. Если Дин убьёт этого вефя, то сам навсегда останется монстром. Если нет— им всем крышка.  
— Дин, пожалуйста. Ты не можешь убить его. Дин!  
Сэм попытался подобраться как можно ближе к дерущимся животным, но на его пути возникла Кэсси. Зарычав, она толкнула его в сторону деревьев, будто приказывая не вмешиваться.   
— Ты не понимаешь! Он таким и останется. Большой кошкой! Он НЕ должен убивать.  
Но разве кто-то хоть раз его послушал? Сцепившиеся рыси едва ли не рвали друг друга на куски. В воздухе клочками летала шерсть. Слышались жалобные вскрики и скулёж, когда кому-то удавалось схватить сильнее. Серая рысь несколько раз отшвыривала Дина от себя, отбиваясь, потом переходила в наступление, глухо рыча. Оба зверя метились в горло. В какой-то момент Дин отчаянно заскулил, припадая к земле: серая прокусила ему лапу насквозь. Вой, наверное, было слышно на другом конце земного шара.  
— Дин! — отчаянно прошептал Сэм. И тут же беззвучно осел на землю. Одна секунда, и серая оказалась распростёрта на земле, придавленная навалившимся на неё Дином. Один рывок, другой, и из рваной раны на шее зверя полилась кровь. Захлёбываясь, серая попыталась подняться на ноги, но только беспомощно упала, загребая лапами землю. Дёрнувшись раз, другой, она замерла. Дин же, заурчав словно кошка, принялся вылизывать пострадавшую конечность. На месте убитого вефя вдруг появилась израненное тело девушки. Сэм тут же узнал её: Джейн Томпсон. Та самая блондинка, которую они спасли, сняв с дерева. Вырвали из лап вефя, да только поздно. Увидев её, Сэм сложил все кусочки мозаики воедино. Убитый вефь был её парнем. И она, укушенная им, лишившись пары, обречена была мстить. Раз процесс обращения не прерывался днем, значит, уже убила кого-то. Выследила их с Дином, подобралась совсем близко, когда они меньше всего ждали чего-то подобного. И украла Сэма и Кэсси, не определив видимо, кто из них двоих дороже всего Дину. Ведь именно он убил вефя. Ему она и мстила. Господи, что же они наделали.  
— Нет, нет, нет. Дин! Господи, нет!  
Сэм беззвучно плакал, глотая соленые слёзы. Для Дина всё было кончено здесь и сейчас. Он убил, распробовал крови, и для него не было дороги назад. Никакой ритуал не обратит его обратно в человека после совершённого убийства. Чёрт возьми! Как же так вышло. Как же так? Дин…  
Кэсси отступила от Сэма, потеряв к нему интерес. Опустив голову, она подошла к Дину, заискивающе мурлыча, и опустившись на землю, перевернулась на спину, выставляя беззащитный живот, демонстрируя желание подчинятся. Дин не сделал попытки её отстранить, только повёл носом, принюхиваясь.   
Наблюдавший за этим Сэм сглотнул и закрыл глаза. Отчаяние, кипевшее в его крови несколько мгновений назад, резко улеглось. Это нельзя было объяснить словами, можно было только почувствовать. Да, Дин теперь навсегда останется вот таким: рыжим в крапинку, с кисточками на ушах и шаловливым хвостом. Но он всё равно был его братом. И хотя мысль о необратимости произошедшего рвала его грудью неописуемой болью, сдаваться окончательно Сэм не собирался. Должно быть хоть что-то, способное им помочь. Если не вернуть Дину человеческий облик окончательно, то хоть частично возместить утраченное. Зверь ночью, человек днём. Или наоборот. Хоть что-то. Но здесь, в лесной глуши он бы ничего не нашёл. Поэтому нужно срочно бежать, пока Дин и Кэсси заняты друг другом. Девушку ещё можно было спасти, превратив обратно в человека. Для этого нужны были кое-какие ингредиенты. Бежать и раздобыть их, вернуться и спасти обоих. Было похоже на план.   
Убедившись, что Дин занят Кэсси, Сэм попытался незаметно скрыться в кустах. Но стоило ему сделать движение в сторону, как Дин развернулся, уставился на него пронизывающим взглядом и зарычал. Кэсси ответила ему утробным звуком. Сэм замер, боясь даже пошевелиться. Он был совершенно беспомощен против двух огромных животных. Не стоило их злить лишний раз. Дин поднялся на лапы, и, прихрамывая, подошёл к нему. Едва касаясь зубами его подола его рубахи, заставив его подняться на ноги. Сэм поморщился от боли, но Дин и не подумал ослабить хватку. Он толкнул его носом под колено, заставляя двигаться вперед. Стоило Сэму остановиться, как Дин глухо рычал ему в спину и клацал зубами. Можно было сказать наверняка, что Дин не станет его убивать, раз не сделал этого сразу, но вот укусить, мог вполне. И тогда у них вообще не осталось бы шанса на спасение.  
У Сэма, в свою очередь, не осталось сил сопротивляться. Необходимо было немного передохнуть и подумать над сложившейся ситуацией. А ещё не мешало бы перекусить. Сэм сам удивился тому, что подумал о еде в тот момент, когда превратившийся в вефя брат едва ли не силой тащил его в хижину, как вырвавшегося из-под опёки матери полуслепого котёнка. Но пустой желудок давал о себе знать сосущей болью. Ободранные о ветки руки жгло, подвёрнутая при падении нога припухла. Душ, ужин и мягкая кровать ему бы сейчас не помешали.  
Дин вывел их с Кэсси прямо к хижине и, дождавшись, когда они войдут внутрь, толкнул Сэма в угол на кучу матрасов. Обернувшись на Кэсси, Дин посмотрел на неё долгим взглядом. Рысь издала шипящий звук, выражавший явное недовольство, но ушла в другой конец комнаты и устроилась там. Вефь подтолкнул мордой к Сэму невесть откуда взявшийся глиняный кувшин с водой и бумажный свёрток. Внутри оказалась хлеб с сыром. Где Дин раздобыл их, оставалось загадкой, но Сэм был так голоден, что, не задумываясь, вонзил зубы в кусок хлеба. Он увлёкся едой и не заметил, как вефь внимательно за ним наблюдал. Только сделав несколько глотков воды, Сэм поймал на себе взгляд брата. Стерев капли, стекавшие по подбородку, он отложил остатки сыра в сторону и прислонился спиной к стене. Усталость давала о себе знать. Хотелось закрыть глаза и немного вздремнуть, но Сэм не решался. Возможно, Дин ждал, когда он расслабится, чтобы напасть. Ведь для чего-то же он притащил Сэма сюда. Теперь вот рысь присела напротив и разглядывала Сэма как что-то невероятно интересное. Ощущения от изучающего взгляда были странные.  
Кэсси попыталась приблизиться, но Дин остановил её, зарычав. Девушка вернулась на своё место, но в хижине ещё долго было слышно недовольное ворчание вефя. Сэм больше не мог бороться со сном. Он закрыл глаза и опустил голову на матрас, позволив себе расслабиться. Если Дин решит его убить, то так тому и быть. Сейчас, не имея никакого оружия, усталый, ослабленный, он ничего не мог сделать. Решив, что если переживёт эту ночь, завтра снова попытается бежать, Сэм устроился удобнее и подтянул ноги к груди, защищая живот.  
Дин какое-то время сидел неподвижно, наблюдая за ним. Потом он протянул лапу и прикоснулся к колену брата, слегка встряхивая его. Сэм не проснулся, только недовольно пробурчал и перевернулся на другой бок. Вефь замурчал. Да – да, замурчал, словно какая-то домашняя кошка. В ответ на глухое рычание Кэсси, он ответил злобным шипением.  
Будучи кошкой снаружи, Дин всё же сохранил некое подобие человеческого мышления. И теперь он искренне не понимал, что ему делать с новообращённой. В какой-то момент он запутался, потерял ориентир. Кэсси так привлекательно пахла, что ему показалось, что она тоже принадлежит ему. Но здесь в уютной и безопасной тишине хижины очертания реальности изменились. Она стала чужой, далёкой и даже опасной. Дин чувствовал её ревность по отношению к Нему. Запах Сэма заполнил каждый уголок хижины, и, если Дина это успокаивало, то Кэсси лишь сильнее раздражало. Она считала Дина своей парой, тянулась к нему. Он же пытался отгородиться от неё, заставить самку держать дистанцию. В последние несколько часов его ничего не волновало, кроме брата. Хотя изначально всё было совсем не так. После того, как в нём начало пробуждаться животное желание обладать, перед глазами появился образ красивой смуглой девушки с кудрявыми волосами и решительным сильным характером. Дину до кожного зуда хотелось прикоснуться к ней, навалиться сверху и прижаться пахом. Провести языком по густой шерсти и впитать её вкус и запах.   
Дин шёл к своей цели несколько дней, скрываясь от людей, опасаясь охотников. Инстинкт вёл его, заставляя укрываться в разрушенных зданиях, в тёмных переулках, за мусорными баками. И вот когда он был готов слиться к Кэсси в единое целое, всё пошло прахом. Увидев Сэма, он будто потерял способность воспринимать кого-то кроме него. От Сэма исходил невероятно притягательный запах. Дин словно всегда жил Сэмом, существовал для него, но в какой-то момент забыл. И вот снова вспомнил. Это было немного болезненно, но неизбежно.   
Притащив Сэма сюда, Дин предопределил их судьбу. Теперь ему предстоял нелёгкий выбор. Ведь в жилах Кэсси уже разливался яд, превращающий её в вефя. Девушка никогда никого не подпускала к себе так близко, как Дина. Она хотела быть с ним и готова ради осуществления своего стремления на всё. Она была опасна для Сэма. Но в тоже время Дин не мог её убить. Стоило ей посмотреть в его глаза, потереться о его плечо, мурлыкнуть, как Дин тут же терялся. Она всё еще что-то значила для него.  
Дин оторвался от Сэма и посмотрел на Кэсси. Она только этого и ждала. Заурчав, самка подползла к нему, всем видом выражая покорность. Тёплое дыхание оказалось совсем близко. Дин прижал к затылку одно ухо и выдохнул.  
Рядом заворочался Сэм, и его сопение разрушило очарование момента. Дин отстранился и снова взглянул на брата. Затем он вытянулся рядом с ним на матрасе и приподнял лапу, позволяя Кэсси подползти под неё.. Так было намного лучше: с одной стороны от Дина находился Сэм, с другой Кэсси. Ещё какое-то время он мог позволить себе ничего не менять.  
Дин закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к окружающей тишине. Рядом с ними не было ни души. Достаточно безопасно для того, чтобы немного передохнуть. Он спал очень чутко и проснулся бы от любого шороха. Но даже его звериного инстинкта не хватило на то, чтобы почувствовать, с какой ненавистью Кэсси смотрела на Сэма. Она не шевелилась, не издавала ни звука, даже не моргала. Но от неё веяло гневом. Если бы можно было убивать силой мысли, Сэм давно был бы мёртв. Возможно, лучше бы так и было. 

 

Первое, что Сэм увидел утром – выпотрошенную тушку кролика, лежащую возле его лица. Поморщившись, он сел и отодвинул её как можно дальше от себя. Дин позаботился о том, чтобы по пробуждению ему было чем позавтракать. Вот же чёрт. Вспоминания о вчерашних событиях затопили его, будто плотину прорвало. Дин, Кэсси, погибшая Джейн. Этого было слишком много. Откинувшись обратно на матрас, Сэм отчаянно застонал, прижав ладони к лицу.  
Своими действиями он нечаянно разбудил мирно спавшую рядом Кэсси. Открыв глаза, она осмотрелась, обводя хижину беспомощным взглядом. Увидев растерзанного кролика, Кэсси закричала так сильно, что у Сэма заложило уши. Вскочив на ноги, девушка бросилась в сторону, не обратив внимания ни на свою наготу, ни на наблюдавшего за ней Сэма.   
— Господи, Боже мой. Где я?  
Сэм устало вздохнул и, сев, расстегнул свою рубашку, протянул её девушке.  
— Надень, пожалуйста. И успокойся.  
Кэсси подчинилась ему беспрекословно. Застегнув последнюю пуговицу, она присела на матрас рядом с Сэмом и доверчиво на него посмотрела, словно ждала, что он ей сейчас всё объяснит. Или по мановению волшебной палочки заставит всё случившееся оказаться всего лишь страшным слов.  
— Не волнуйся, ладно. Всё будет хорошо.  
— Кто ты?  
— Сэм.  
— А я… — девушка наморщила лоб, силясь припомнить своё имя. Но естественно у неё ничего не вышло.   
— Кэсси. Тебя зовут Кэсси.  
— Почему я ничего не помню?  
Сэм потёр глаза и, нахмурившись, попытался объяснить.  
— Это долгая история. Мы оказались чёрт знает где, но нам нужно выбираться отсюда. Главное, ничего не бойся, чтобы не случилось, не делай резких движений, не вздумай пытаться бежать, пока я не скажу, что можно, и не кричи. Если ты будешь кричать, только ещё больше его разозлишь.  
— Кого?  
— Его, — Сэм кивнул головой в сторону выхода из хижины. Девушка обернулась, и замерла от ужаса. На пороге стояла огромная рыжая рысь и водила ушами, словно вслушивалась в их разговор.  
— О Боже! — Кэсси дёрнулась, будто хотела вскочить на ноги, но Сэм ухватил её за локоть и удержал.  
— Не дергайся. Не шевелись. Не зли его.  
— Он нас убьёт. Он же нас убьёт!  
— Замри, Кэсси. Постарайся даже не дышать. Всё будет хорошо.  
Дин повёл носом и ощетинился, уловив в воздухе тревожные нотки. Он медленно приблизился к Сэму, и, толкнув его мордой в грудь, заставил опуститься на матрас. Неловко приземлившись, Сэм перекатился на живот, стукнулся подбородком о дощатый пол и едва не сломал челюсть. Он до крови прокусил нижнюю губу. Перед глазами потемнело, в ушах загудело так, словно все колокола штата звонили в честь Рождественской службы. Дин не дал ему возможности отдышаться. Он навалился сверху, тяжело дыша в ухо. Острые зубы замерли в опасной близости от шеи Сэма. Ещё чуть-чуть, и Дин разорвал бы ему сонную артерию. Время замерло. Шум рассеялся, зато оглушительно застучало собственное сердце. Он слышал только его удары: один, два, три. Ожидание стало невыносимым, но ничего не происходило. Дин всё так же прижимался к нему, но его хватка ослабла.   
А ещё через мгновение Сэм почувствовал прикосновение шершавого горячего языка к собственной щеке. Он поморщился и попытался увернуться, но Дин зарычал и больно схватил его зубами за волосы. Сэму пришлось повернуться, чтобы не сломать себе шею. Дин слизывал капающую кровь, прижимаясь к его спине. Сэму пришлось прогнуться. От напряжения свело мышцы спины. Дин медленно водил языком по его шее, пробуя на вкус. Ничего приятного в этом не было, но Сэм не мог даже пошевелиться. Ему осталось лишь зажмуриться и сделать вид, что всё это происходило не с ним.  
Дин будто пытался смыть с него следы чужого присутствия. В голове у Сэма что-то щёлкнуло, и всё встало на свои места. Он ведь отдал девушке свою рубашку. А она пару раз прикоснулась к нему. Их запахи перемешались, заставляя Дина просто сатанеть от ревности. Вефи были жуткими собственниками. Они не терпели заигрываний на стороне и выбирали одного партнёра на всю жизнь. И они с Кэсси невольно запустили какой-то процесс в голове у Дина. Она оставила на Сэме следы своего присутствия, сама пропахнув им. Дин неправильно истолковал это, и теперь могло случиться непоправимое. Такой мелочи могло оказаться достаточно, чтобы Дин сорвался и, исполосовав его, оставил истекать кровью. Даже не важно, кого он приревновал: его или Кэсси. Это не имело значения, исход всё равно один.  
— Дин, ты же не собираешься мной позавтракать, нет?  
Естественно, тот ему ничего не ответил, увлечённый процессом вылизывания. С шеи он переместился на обнажённую спину Сэма, проводя языком аккурат между лопаток, прочерчивая ровные широкие полосы шершавым языком. Словно его брат был несмышленым неумелым котёнком, ещё не научившимся ухаживать за собой. Особо неприятных ощущений забота Дина не вызывала, только щекотно становилось от каждого движения. Смирившись с ситуацией, Сэм закрыл глаза, позволив вефю и дальше приводить себя в порядок: выбора-то у него все равно не было.   
Наблюдавшая за ними Кэсси, испуганно отодвинулась в сторону, стараясь не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. Она готова была умереть от страха, судя по побледневшим губам и расширенным от ужаса глазам. Оказаться неизвестно где в компании парня, которого совсем не помнила, и опасного дикого зверя. Если им удастся выбраться из полуразваленной хижины живыми, то будет что вспомнить на старости лет.   
Сложившаяся ситуация логичностью не отличалась: вместо того, чтобы ухаживать за своей парой, Дин с упоением тратил время на младшего брата. Даже в животном обличии он не избавился от установки, полученной ещё в детстве. Будучи рысью всё равно обречён возиться с ним. Звучало точно так же как и выглядело со стороны — нелепо и до крайности абсурдно. Но Дин никогда не искал лёгких путей, поэтому его всё устраивало. Свернувшись калачиком, он прикрыл нос хвостом и довольно заурчал, словно кошка, которую почесали за ушком. Упустить шанс было никак нельзя. Отбросив в сторону страхи и сомнения, Сэм протянул руку и прошёлся кончиками пальцев по шерсти на затылке. Она оказалась удивительно мягкой на ощупь. Вефь приоткрыл один зелёный глаз, словно предупреждая, но руку не стряхнул и не отодвинулся, позволяя брату себя ласкать.   
— Ого. Нравится, да?  
Дин наклонил голову на бок, зажмурившись, всем видом показывая, что совсем не против. Он давно не был таким расслабленным и довольным жизнью. Удивительно, какие крохи требовались рыси, чтобы оказаться в мире с собой и окружающей действительностью. И, конечно, обязательно нужно было всё испортить. Кэсси рванулась к выходу из хижины, забыв про страх и осторожность. Дин мгновенно оказался на ногах и зарычал, выгибая спину, но не сделал попытки её остановить.  
— Кэсси, стой! Да стой же!   
Девушка, глядя вефю прямо в глаза, замерла возле выхода, касаясь покосившейся деревянной двери. Она выглядела ужасно напуганной и загнанной в угол, а в расширенных зрачках плескалось отчаяние. В таком состоянии она могла совершить любую глупость, не отдавая себе отчёта о том, что делала.   
— Кэсси, вернись, пожалуйста, — с мольбой в голосе попросил Сэм.   
Кажется, она его услышала и кивнула, соглашаясь. Но в следующее мгновение дверь хлопнула, закрываясь за ней. Хижина наполнилась угрожающим утробным рычанием. Шерсть на загривке у Дина встала дыбом, он сгруппировалась, приготовившись атаковать добычу и вонзить в неё свои острые зубы, чем не на шутку испугал Сэма. И тот не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как броситься брату наперерез. Упав на колени, он заговорил быстрым, готовым сорваться на резкий крик, шёпотом:  
— Дин, пожалуйста, хоть ты послушай меня. Не трогай её. Пожалуйста. Я прошу тебя.  
Замерев, вефь внимательно посмотрел на человека, вслушиваясь в интонацию, улавливая просящие нотки. Оскалившись для порядка, он вдруг шагнул вперёд и положил голову брату на плечо, обдавая его горячим дыханием, и закрыл глаза. Бессильно обняв в ответ, Сэм тихо произнёс:  
— Спасибо.  
Они какое-то время оставались в такой позе: опасное и сильное животное, и человек, беспомощный и слабый в руках природы. Между ними в тот момент установилось необъяснимое подобие близости, ещё призрачное и едва уловимое, но уже переломившее инстинкты в пользу милосердия и разума. Отстранившись от брата, вефь обошел его и улёгся в ближнем от выхода углу, укладывая голову на лапы и прикрывая глаза. Кисточки на кончиках ушей подрагивали, что значило, что Дин следил за тем, что происходило вокруг. Осторожно достав из кармана джинс телефон, Сэм набрал номер, который помнил наизусть.   
— Алло.  
— Здравствуй, Бобби.   
— Вас давно не было слышно. Как дела?  
— Бобби, у нас проблемы.  
— Можно подумать, когда-то было иначе. Что случилось?  
— Дин… он… его укусил вефь.   
— Что?  
— И он убил другого вефя.  
— Вот чёрт.  
— Но это ещё не всё. Помнишь, я тебе говорил про девушку, которая Дину очень нравилась? Кэсси? Её тоже укусили. И она сбежала от нас. Бобби, ей нужно помочь. Пожалуйста.   
— Сэм…  
— Дин владеет собой, он не тронет меня. Забудь на время про нас. Найди её, пока она кому-нибудь не причинила вред. Я точно не знаю, где мы, но вышлю тебе хотя бы примерные координаты.  
Бобби на то конце тяжело вздохнул:  
— Хорошо. Постарайтесь не наделать глупостей.   
Сэм положил трубку.  
Когда на землю опустился вечерний сумрак, Дин медленно поднялся со своего места, потягиваясь. Быстро приведя себя в порядок и взъерошив шерсть на груди и животе, ткнулся спящему Сэму носом в лицо, заставляя проснуться. В ответ на недовольное бурчание, провёл влажным языком по лицу брата, вызывая у того невольную улыбку.  
— Ну, что ты хочешь от меня, Дин?  
Потершись головой о плечо человека, вефь замурчал и полосонул кончиком хвоста по его груди и животу.  
— Хорошо, хорошо, я проснулся. Видишь? — усевшись на матрасе, Сэм протёр заспанные глаза и постарался пригладить торчащие во все стороны со сна волосы. Уже без лишних раздумий протянул руку и погладил животное по голове, почесывая за ухом. Страшно не было совсем: под слоем пятнистого меха скрывался его брат, такой же, как и всегда, требовательный и вредный, но безумно любимый. Думать о превратностях судьбы и ошибках в программе поведения совсем не хотелось, даже если придётся столкнуться с этим в будущем. Дин отпустил Кэсси, но не позволил ему, Сэму, сбежать, что для данного вида сверхъестественных существ было абсолютно неприемлемо. Выводы, напрашивающиеся из случившегося, пугали и будоражили одновременно. Но думать об этом, было просто не время.  
Дин как-то хитро облизнулся и, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, замурчал. Острые когти неожиданно вонзились в штанину Сэма, заставляя того едва не подскочить от удивления. Они не повредили кожу, но нанесли довольно ощутимые урон джинсовой ткани, оставляя в ней дыры. Дин явно остался доволен своей работой: он замурчал ещё громче и потянул лапой сильнее, будто прося брата подняться на ноги.  
— Хорошо. Встаю. Что дальше?  
Вефь призывно замурчал и вальяжно направился к выходу из хижины, то и дело оборачиваясь на Сэма и проверяя, идёт ли он за ним. Их путь лежал через лесные заросли, по узкой тропинке, петляющей между деревьями. Листья шуршали под ногами при каждом шаге, а острые сучки норовили расцарапать в кровь голую кожу на груди. Сэм впервые пожалел, что отдал свою рубашку Кэсси. В голову тут же пришла мысль позвонить Бобби, и узнать, удалось ли ему найти след девушки, но от идеи пришлось отказаться: стоило ему остановиться, как Дин тут же развернулся и, не мигая, уставился на него, как-то враз подбираясь. Он не доверял брату, ожидая, что тот попытается сбежать, и подкреплять его подозрения совсем не хотелось. Чертыхнувшись про себя, Сэм пошёл дальше. Но буквально спустя сотню шагов забыл про недовольство: перед ним раскинулось невероятной красоты озеро, подкрашенное золотом в свете луны. С одной стороны вдоль берега росли невысокие кусты, склонявшие ветки к самой воде, с другой короткая зелённая трава устилала землю. Восхищённо замерев, он любовался открывшимся видом. Дин бесшумно подошёл ближе и сел рядом, поглядывая на него.   
— Здорово! — вырвалось у Сэма  
Не тратя время на раздумья, он стянул грязные рваные джинсы и бросил их на землю. Следом полетели трусы. Вода оказалась на удивление тёплой и чистой, она обволакивала и манила.   
Сэм не знал, сколько времени он провёл, плескаясь в своё удовольствие. Когда стало холодно, пришлось выбраться на мелководье и отряхнуться. И здесь у него возникла серьёзная проблема: его одежда оказалась уничтожена острыми когтями и зубами.   
— Дин, ты что это сделал?  
Вефь отвернул морду, словно был здесь совершенно не причём. Вздохнув, Сэм выбрался на берег и прошёл мимо брата, разглядывающего его будто исподтишка. Тут его ждал очередной сюрприз: на траве возле берега лежали чистая синяя футболка и чёрные спортивные штаны, явно короткие ему в длину. Повернувшись к зверю, он осторожно спросил:  
— Ты где это взял?  
Дин, шаг за шагом, преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и провёл языком по животу брата, слизывая стекающие по коже капли воды.  
— Нет, спасибо, я сам.  
Сэму пришлось отступить пару раз, но вефь каждый раз его преследовал, стараясь прикоснуться. В конечном итоге человеку пришлось уступить животному и позволить привести себя в порядок. Как он понял, на самом деле вефю нужно было оставить на его теле следы своего присутствия. Только когда дело дошло до низа живота, и влажный язык коснулся кожи в опасной близости от члена, Сэм вздрогнул и поспешно отошёл в сторону, натягивая штаны.  
— Извини, приятель, но нет.  
Дин проворчал что-то на своём кошачьем языке, но на удивление, не стал настаивать и отошёл в сторону, позволяя ему одеться.  
Взглянув последний раз на озеро, Сэм последовал за братом в сторону хижины. Они преодолели примерно половину пути, когда шерсть на загривке у вефя встала дыбом. Он громко заурчал, выдавливая из себя поистине устрашающий звук, заставивший кровь заледенеть в жилах.  
— Что случилось? — обеспокоено спросил Сэм, и в ответ получил приглушённое шипение и тычок головой в живот, приказывающий оставаться на месте.  
— Да что такое?  
Ему пришлось вглядеться в ночную темноту, чтобы разглядеть смутные очертания приближающихся к ним животных. Вот тут можно было испугаться не на шутку: к ним подбирались три довольно крупных серых волка. Они явно побаивались врага, поэтому поджимали уши и хвост, но голод гнал их вперед, туда, где источал запах крови и плоти Сэм. Дин тоже не собирался отступать: рядом был тот, кого он считал своей парой, и он намеревался драться за него не на жизнь, а на смерть.  
— Дин…  
Всё произошло слишком быстро: волки атаковали одновременно, надеясь взять численным превосходством. Раздался громкий испуганный визг, когда вефь молниеносно прокусил нападавшему бок, отбрасывая его от себя. Один из волков, сообразив, забежал вперёд и прыгнул со спины. Клубок сцепившихся тел покатился по земле, оглашая окрестности воем, и сдавленным рычанием.  
Сэм остался один на один с третьим волком. Поняв, что помощи жертве ждать неоткуда, животное медленно приближалось, щёлкая пастью. Оно было совсем близко. Сэм огляделся по сторонам в поисках подходящего оружия, но как назло даже ветки острой под рукой не оказалось. Вжавшись спиной в дерево, он по привычке засунул руку в карман, надеясь хотя бы кинуть зверю в голову мобильный, но там оказалась лишь пустота.   
— Чёрт! Дин!  
Они прыгнули одновременно: голодный и поэтому начисто лишённый инстинкта самосохранения волк и огромный перемазанный в собственной крови и крови убитых соперников вефь. Слышно было, как затрещали сломанные кости, когда зубы Дина вонзились в шею зверя. Переломив врагу позвонки, вефь бросил его на землю, вгрызаясь в плоть. Волк издал последний хрип и умер: из его пасти хлынула кровь. Дин же медленно развернулся и побрёл к брату; его мех был покрыт кровью и слюной. Сэм бросился к нему и, поддавшись чувствам, крепко обнял, прижимая к себе.   
С неба закапало. Израненный вефь и его партнёр, который, кстати, ещё даже не подозревал об этом, нашли убежище в небольшой земляной норе, вырытой кем-то и заброшенной. Дин всю ночь прижимался к Сэму, стараясь согреть его своим теплом, защитить от пробирающегося внутрь холода. Тот не сопротивлялся, позволяя время от времени проводить шершавым языком у себя за ухом.  
Утром, как только закончился дождь, они выбрались наружу и медленно пошли обратно к хижине. Очень хотелось есть, так сильно, что живот просто сводило ноющей болью. Но Сэм даже притрагиваться не стал в пойманной Дином специально для него птице: при мысли о сыром, пропитанном кровью мясе к горлу мгновенно подступала тошнота. Пришлось обойтись ягодами, случайно обнаруженными на небольшой полянке в нескольких шагах от хижины. Их нашёл тоже Дин. Немного покрутившись возле поляны, он убедился, что ягоды съедобны и привлёк внимание брата, сообщая о находке. Сэм быстро сгрёб ягоды в пригоршню и, отправив их в рот, застонал, прикрыв глаза. Рядом раздалось довольное урчание.  
— Обхаживаешь меня, да? — проглотив, спросил Сэм.  
На морде вефя легко читалось знакомое чувство весёлого и немного язвительного превосходства: Дин как будто уже для себя решил, что Сэм от него никуда не денется и теперь с восторгом, преисполненный энтузиазма, подталкивал брата к осознанию неизбежного.   
— И что мне с тобой делать?  
Дин медленно подошёл к нему, помахивая хвостом, и лизнул в перемазанные ягодами губы. Немного непривычно было чувствовать его так близко, нарушать установленные границы, но только и всего. Брезгливости или того хуже гадливости не возникло. Только смущение, заполнявшее каждую клеточку. Не зная, куда деть руки, Сэм просто положил их на спину зверя, зарываясь пальцами в густую шерсть и закрывая глаза. По его лицу бродил тёплый шершавый язык, смывая следы сонного утра.  
Вдруг Дин насторожился и слегка отстранился от Сэма, разглядывая что-то за его спиной. Раздался отчётливый шорох в кустах, и на поляну выбрался Бобби, с оружием наизготовку.   
— Сэм, не шевелись. Замри.  
Вместо того, чтобы послушать его, тот вскочил на ноги и попытался закрыть собой гигантскую кошку.  
— Нет, Бобби! Это Дин.  
— Я знаю.  
— Ты что, правда, собрался в него стрелять?  
Бобби покачал головой:  
— Оружие заражено снотворным. Не мешай мне, Сэм.  
Его голос прозвучал резко и сухо, словно кто-то натёр его наждачной бумагой. Это оказалось достаточно, чтобы Дин зашипел, припадая грудью к земле, готовясь к прыжку.  
— Нет, Дин! Нельзя!  
В ответ раздалось громкое шипение.  
— Пожалуйста, Бобби, опусти ружьё. Дин ничего тебе не сделает. Ну же. Я прошу.  
Откуда возникла такая внутренняя уверенность, Сэм не знал, да и не хотел копаться в такой момент у себя в голове. Он был уверен в правдивости прозвучавших слов, всё остальное в данный момент значения не имело.  
Поколебавшись какое-то время, Бобби всё же опустил оружие, но не сводил с Дина настороженного взгляда. Большая кошка втянула ноздрями воздух, чихнула и вальяжно разлеглась в ногах у своего человека. Кончик её хвоста подрагивал: она всё время была начеку.  
— Очень рад тебя видеть, Бобби. Как ты нас нашёл?  
— По последним координатам, которые удалось отследить с твоего телефона, прежде чем он окончательно отрубился. Поверь мне, это было не так-то просто.  
— Кэсси?  
— Нашёл, изловил и надёжно запер. Нужно дождаться подходящего времени для проведения ритуала. Тоже самое нужно сделать и с Дином.   
— Это не поможет, — Сэм виновато опустил голову.  
— Что?  
— Это не поможет. Дин убил, испробовав вкус крови.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Да.  
— Но что тогда мы будем делать?  
— Ты вернёшься к Кэсси и совершишь ритуал. Как мы изначально и собирались. А я…  
— А ты?  
Дин словно понял, куда грозит завернуть этот разговор. Он громко заурчал и, поднимаясь на ноги, толкнул брата головой в живот, заставляя отступить от Бобби на шаг. Потом ещё и ещё.  
— Эй, приятель, я не собираюсь отбирать у тебя пару. И не думал даже.  
— Бобби, я не его пара.  
— Ну да, конечно.   
— Бобби…  
— И слышать ничего не хочу. Ты остаёшься здесь с ним, да?  
Сэм кивнул.  
— Пока я рядом, Дин не сделает ничего ужасного, уверен. Это не в природе вефей, мучить или убивать людей. Ты продолжай искать. А я буду здесь.   
— Сэм…  
— Я не могу иначе.  
Дин лизнул его раскрытую ладонь, соглашаясь.  
— С вами никогда не бывает просто, да?  
Ответом ему был хитрый взгляд ярко зелёных глаз.

Эпилог. (6 лет спустя)

Издалека Бобби наблюдал за тем, как две большие кошки грелись на солнце, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Они ни разу не разлучались с тех самых пор, как Дин стал вефем и по зову сердца выбрал Сэма в качестве своей пары. Примерно два года назад Сэм позволил брату обратить себя. Они так и не нашли способ исправить случившееся, а оставлять Дина одного Сэм не собирался. Когда осознание необратимости обрушилось на них со всей тяжестью, он старался не поддаваться отчаянию и продолжать искать. Но спустя четыре года ничего не изменилось. Только Дин ещё острее реагировал каждый раз, когда его обожаемая и безумно любимая пара пропадала из виду. Спустя ещё какое-то время Сэм просто подставил шею, доверчиво обнажая её перед острыми зубами вефя. И тот не упустил своего шанса.  
Их не возможно было разделить. Никакая сила в мире не смогла бы заставить Дина бросить Сэма или наоборот. Они были вместе. Во всех смыслах. Однажды Бобби, которому было оказано особое доверие, видимо по старой дружбе, стал свидетелем настоящего разврата. Он мечтал забыть о том мгновении, когда набрёл на уединившуюся в кустах парочку. Довольный Дин, распластавшись на брюхе, оттопырив зад, позволил Сэму забраться на себя и вытворять такое, что и подумать было страшно. Бобби и предположить не мог, что сильный, вечно привыкший всё контролировать вефь спокойно позволит выделывать с собой нечто подобное. Хотя о чём Бобби вообще думал: это же Сэм, ему всё можно.  
На жизненных реалиях подобная раскладка, правда, никак не отразилась. Дин по прежнему был чрезмерно тревожен, когда дело доходило до его пары, и мгновенно зверел, стоило кому-то хотя бы подойти к Сэму ближе, чем положено. Он даже Бобби не позволял касаться своего главного сокровища, скалил зубы и издавал такие звуки, что дьявола можно было напугать. В такие моменты Сэм укладывался на землю кверху брюхом и принимался заигрывать с ним, отвлекая. И вот ведь что забавно: трюк всегда удавался. Вефь мгновенно таял и принимался обниматься со своей парой, вылизывать её, ластиться. То ещё было зрелище.  
Бобби часто приезжал сюда, когда не был занят охотой. Наблюдал за двумя рысями, резвящимися в траве, словно котята – переростки, и чувствовал себя старым и почему-то пьяно счастливым. Братья в кой-то веки полностью и безвозвратно были друг у друга.  
Раз они не прогоняли его, а Дин даже пару раз позволил почесать себя за ухом, когда Бобби благоразумно держался в стороне от Сэма, то значит он, Бобби, тоже немного был им нужен. И это делало жизнь вполне сносной.


End file.
